ROAD
by Aguamarina
Summary: Heero es un chico con una sola pasión en la vida:las motos , pero todo cambio al conocer a Duo un chico con hermosos ojos amatista juntos cambiaran su vida en la edad en la que no eres niño ni adulto los 17 años Amor y motos!
1. Default Chapter

Era una hermosa mañana de septiembre, las clases tenían poco de haber iniciado por lo que

era no era nada raro ver estudiantes corriendo a toda prisa para llegar al colegio por haberse

quedado dormidos, esa mañana él también se había quedado dormido pero los vecinos

estaban acostumbrados a que fuera así, en el edificio de pequeños departamentos se

escuchaba el alboroto en la escalera, un jovencito como de 17 años con un largo cabello

atado en una trenza bajaba corriendo esquivando gente y saltando los escalones de dos en

dos

Buenos Días Señora Noventa!- grito al pasar al lado de una señora grande de edad

Buenos Días Duo pórtate bien!-la señora le arrojo una manzana con muy buena puntería

sin duda sabia que el chico no había comido nada

yo siempre!-

Salió por la entraba al edificio, salto los escalones y corrió hacia la escuela, iba demasiado

rápido, no podía tener otra falta era principio de año y sabía que las necesitaría después, sin

darse cuenta llego al semáforo estaba parpadeando para cambiar de verde a amarillo, cruzo

sin fijarse más que en el semáforo, por eso no pudo ver la motocicleta que iba directa hacia

él con toda la intención de pasarse el alto hasta que escucho el fuerte sonido pero ya era

demasiado tarde quiso correr pero las piernas no le respondían, cerro los ojos esperando lo

inevitable, por ello no pudo le rápida acción del piloto de la moto, quien con gran habilidad

giro la llanta delantera cargando el peso en la misma dirección, los neumáticos se

deslizaron por el asfalto logrando bajar un poco la velocidad pero la distancia entre el

inmóvil chico y él lo obligo a hacer una acción más drástica, enderezo la moto bajando

completamente la pierna derecha para utilizarla como eje y con la potencia que aun llevaba

giro la moto 360° parándose en seco, dejando el aroma a quemado de las llantas, finalmente

vio el rostro de la persona que iba a atropellar y le dio gracia pero no iba a demostrarlo,

dejo ver sus fríos pero hermosos ojos azul cobalto al levantar el visor de su casco para

poder hablar...

Oye ya puedes quitarte de en medio de la calle-

Eh...-

El chico de la trenza vio al motociclista frente a él , y como todas las personas cercanas lo

miraban fijamente, dio un respiro profundo, vio su fin tan cerca, para finalmente recordar

porque vio su fin tan cerca

OYE TEN CUIDADO CASI ME MATAS!

Pues tu fíjate al cruzar la calle- contesto el motociclista sin inflexión alguna en su voz

Que! Yo!- estaba indignado ante esa respuesta de aquel piloto cuyo rostro no podía ver

bien por el casco que llevaba puesto,

Sí –

POR ESO PASAN LOS ACCIDENTES, POR IDIOTAS QUE NO ACEPTAN SU

CULPA!-

El semáforo aun no cambiaba-

EL AMARILLO NO ES PARA VOLARSE EL ALTO!

No es amarillo es ámbar

El trenzado no escucho la respuesta del joven piloto porque justo en ese momento un señor

le grito

Duo! Faltan 5 minutos!

QUE! NOOOOOOOOO!

El joven de la moto vio la cara de preocupación del joven, de reojo miro el uniforme y

antes de que el estudiante saliera corriendo ...

Súbete!

Que?

Rápido! yo te llevo a la escuela

Estas loco

Hay dos semáforos más, lo que tardes en recorrer cada calle es el tiempo en que cambia a

rojo, no podrás pasar, más el tiempo en que tardes en entrar a la escuela y llegar a tu aula

no lo harás en...4 minutos 40 segundos exactamente...

yo... achh ya que!

tendrás que ir sin casco no suelo llevar compañía..sujétate fuerte!

Al trenzado no hubo que decirle más, se trago su orgullo y subió a la motocicleta justo en el

cambio del semáforo a verde, el piloto acelero hasta el fondo, la larga trenza ondeaba en el

aire mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro, mientras abrazaba la cintura del conductor se

sonrojo sin darse cuenta, le gustaba la sensación, la emoción de la velocidad, del calor del

piloto quien se concentraba totalmente en el camino, esta vez si se voló los semáforos,

rápidamente cruzo unas calles más hasta llegar al portón de la escuela que casi cerraban,

atravesó por el pequeño pedazo abierto haciendo saltar al guardia que cayo de sentón, freno

casi llegando a la puerta del edificio dejando las marcas de las llantas en todo el asfalto de

la entrada, Duo bajo y salió corriendo alcanzo a escuchar al motociclista decirle que

quedaban 1.30 minutos él le contesto con un gracias, mientras el piloto veía al chico entrar

esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa hasta que el guardia se acerco gritándole por su

inesperada entrada, Duo corría por la escalera hasta su salón, le faltaba un piso más vio su

reloj 50 segundos...

En el salón donde intentaba llegar el trenzado, una joven que por su ropa podía reconocerse

como profesora estaba parada junto a la puerta, adentro una simpática chiquilla de cabello

negro corto hacia un escándalo

Hagan sus apuestas! 10 A 1 Que Duo llega vamos vamos no le saquen!

La profesora sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su alumna , frente a ella paso un chico con bellos

ojos verdes y expresión seria

Viene en la escalera..-

La maestra miro el reloj , vio al trenzado venir en el corredor a toda la velocidad que sus

piernas le daban sonrió e hizo una seña a sus alumnos que empezaron con la cuenta

regresiva

10...9...8...7...6...5..4...3 ...2...

En eso Duo paso el marco de la puerta y entro al salón con los brazos arriba en actitud de

quien gana una carrera

cero!-

Se escucho la campana de entrada

Bien parece que lo hizo otra vez joven Maxwell pero espero que para mañana no se repita,

o tendremos que hacer una cooperación para comprarle un despertador?

Ay maestra Noin déjeme contarle que hoy no fue mi culpa! Venia yo y un tipo en

motocicleta iba a atropellarme!-

el que te dejo en la entrada haciendo un gran alboroto-dijo un lindo chico de ojos aqua

ese Quatre! y verás que maneja como un loco pero gracias a eso-

pudiste llegar-termino el chico de ojos esmeraldas

bueno tu tampoco me dejas hablar Trowa!-

es que tu hablas por 10 Duo!

Hilde- decía el trenzado mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

bueno voy a pasar lista ya hagan silencio-

La joven maestra iba nombrando a sus alumnos

Darlian Relena-

presente maestra contesto una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio castaño

Iba a nombrar otro alumno cuando un golpe en la puerta la hizo callar

Adelante-

Entro un hombre de edad mayor con cara de poco amigos y junto a él un chico de cabello

alborotado y ojos azul cobalto con el uniforme del colegio una playera de cuello sport

blanca con el escudo de la escuela bordado al frente y abajo el nombre del alumno

...Heero...,traía jeans azules y unos tenis negros..

Todos se pusieron de pie

Buenos Días- dijeron a coro

Buenos Días , tomen asiento-

Jóvenes, me alegra ver que todos llegaron a tiempo, miro a Duo quien solo se encogió de

hombros, vengo a presentarles a su nuevo compañero espero lo ayuden a habituarse pronto

,profesora Noin como titular del grupo le encargo lo mismo

Sí director-

Bueno joven preséntese a sus compañeros-

Heero Yuy mucho gusto-

Heero espero que te habitúes pronto a esta escuela

Gracias profesora-

Señorita Representante Darlian podría darle la bienvenida-pidió el director a la chiquilla

que en el acto se puso de pie esbozando una gran sonrisa

Joven Yuy sea bienvenido al Colegio Just Communication en nombre de todos los

alumnos quiero darle un sincero saludo y con gusto le ayudaremos en lo que necesite-

Gracias...-

Todo el grupo se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo al recién

llegado, quien devolvió el gesto

Bueno, profesora Noin necesito hablar un momento con usted podríamos salir-

claro Señor director, muchachos saquen sus tareas y léanlas voy a preguntar-

La maestra salió y al cerrarse la puerta la mayoría de las chicas se acercaron emocionadas

al apuesto joven , la representante Relena empujo a todas abriéndose camino para quedar

frente a frente al nuevo alumno

Hola Heero , yo soy Relena es un placer conocerte-

aja-

oye Heero cuantos años tienes? te ves muy maduro Ya pensaste en algún club , si quieres

puedo mostrarte la escuela!

La chica se quedo boquiabierta cuando Heero la ignoro totalmente dejándola hablando para

irse a sentar en un banco hasta la parte de atrás

que grosero!-

Todas las chicas se sentaron en su lugar muchas murmuraban al lado de Relena quien tenia

una cara de ofendida como si hubiera sido agraviada con la peor cosa del mundo

Un pequeño grupo en un rincón también murmuraba sobre la escena

Ja ja ese chico se merece un premio , nunca había visto a nadie dejar a Relena jaja

Hilde no deberías burlarte así, de la pobre princesita snoob sangrona y pedante...mmm

bueno búrlate todo lo que quieres!

Duo!-

Vamos Quatre hasta tu te haz quedado con ganas de hacerle lo mismo a Relena-

Bueno eso si, y ay ya me lo recordaste Trowa..esta noche hay una cena y de seguro tendré

que acompañarla...odio que mi padre me obligue a asistir-

oigan no pierdan el hilo de la conversación ..Relena totalmente cortada jajaja-

El pequeño grupo de amigos platicaban animosamente, el recién llegado los veía de reojo

especialmente a un lindo trenzado, en eso la profesora entro al salón y todos se acomodaron

que bueno que leyeron, que voy a hacer con ustedes, en fin trabajaremos por equipo así

que acomódense sí, Joven Yuy puede acomodarse en el equipo de Leo ( un joven de

gafas levanto la mano) o en el de Quatre (el rubio chico de ojos aqua volteo a verlo y le

regalo una amable sonrisa )-

con el ultimo-

Todos los equipos se acomodaron en pequeños círculos y Heero se integro al suyo

Hola ..este puedo llamarte Heero o prefieres Joven Yuy?-Quatre era listo y después de ver

las reacciones que podía tener el joven decidió tantear el terreno..

Heero esta bien-

Bueno Heero , mucho gusto mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner , y déjame presentarte

a..

Hilde Schwbeker un placer-

Trowa Barton –

Duo Maxwell que tal-

En eso la profesora se acerco a ellos

-Muchachos trabajaran el tema 1 punto 3-

Sí profesora-

eh Hilde saca el libro!-

y el tuyo Duo?-

por si no o notaste no tuve tiempo de pasar por el a mi casillero-

ok supongo que no hiciste la tarea-

tu tienes el libro Heero?-

No lo he comprado-

Bueno que les parece si Heero y Duo comparten un libro, Quatre y Trowa trabajan solos-

dijo la chica mientras le daba su libro a Duo

Y tu Hil?-

Yo me pongo a leer esto- la animosa chica saco una revista de su mochila

oye eso no es justo-

vamos Duo, la clase pasada ella hizo el trabajo sola-

bueno esta bien, pero solo porque lo dices tu Quatre-

no hay problema por ti Heero?-

mh-

lo tomare por un no-

El grupo de compañeros estaba concentrado en la lectura, de vez en cuando la profesora

iba a revisar sus avances del trabajo, Duo pudo darse cuenta la rapidez con la que Heero

leía, por alguna razón ese chico le parecía conocido, tenia una expresión muy seria pero el

color de sus ojos era muy hermoso, también le llamo la atención lo desaliñado que se veía

por su cabello alborotado como si no lo peinase , no era el único que observaba a su

compañero de lectura, rara vez había visto a un chico con un cabello tan largo y que luciera

tan sedoso y bonito, tenía una voz muy agradable, no era delgada pero tampoco era muy

gruesa, dulce y clara , tal vez así la describiría y ese color violeta tan particular de sus ojos

que brillaban como piedras preciosas, como amatistas exactamente como esas joyas.. y esa

sonrisa tan linda que le dirigía, ..dirigía?

voy a darle vuelta a la hoja-

eh? –

discúlpame por leer tan lento ,hace rato que tu acabaste-

no esta bien-

ok-

Ya había pasado largo rato, esa mañana sería pesada eran tres horas seguidas con la

profesora Noin , pero ella era muy comprensiva con sus alumnos por eso era la favorita de

la mayoría aunque no por ello era "maestra barco", de cualquier forma una de sus

atenciones a sus alumnos era darles un pequeño receso entre la clase

Bueno chicos 15 minutos para descansar –

Los chicos se sintieron relajados y hubiera sido más fácil de no ser por el grito de Hilde

Ahh! La publicaron la publicaron!-

La chica emocionada abrazo fuertemente a Duo al tiempo que agitaba la revista, Quatre

sonrió , esa forma de ser de su amiga le encantaba

que publicaron Hilde?-

Mira publicaron nuestra foto!-

Que! no digas que la enviaste Hilde?-

si esta allí por obviedad lo hice no genio con trenza?-

chistosita, ...dice algo Quatre?-

si ..déjamelo lo leo-

Heero ponía atención a la platica de los amigos, aunque claro por su actitud parecía que no

le interesaba en lo más mínimo...

Hola! Mi nombre es Hilde y me encanta las motos aunque todavía no puedo comprar una,

espero que Santa Claus sea bueno conmigo esta año u! En lo que eso pasa sigo

practicando con la preciosa moto de mi amigo Trowa él mismo la modifico! Créanme es

genial, les envió una foto de él , Duo y yo . Espero que la publiquen ah Si! nos encanta

su revista a los tres y nunca nos la perdemos!

Repuesta: Bueno Hilde aquí esta publicada tu carta y tu foto, nos alegra que chicas tan

lindas como tu y tu amiga nos lean, nos encantaría ver la moto de tu amigo correr, se ve

genial! Gracias por leernos, nos vemos el próximo mes-

espera un momento Quatre! Dijiste tu amiga?-

eh?' si aquí dice chicas lindas como tu y tu amiga nos lean.., vaya parece que creyeron

que eras chica-

Déjame ver eso!-

Duo vio la foto en la revista que estaba dedicada completamente a las motos, en ella se

apreciaba la moto de Trowa estacionada, Hilde montada en ella el dueño parado a su

izquierda, vestido con una bata de mecánico toda engrasada, y Duo vestido igual que el, a

la derecha, tenía de su largo cabello varios mechones sueltos acomodados hacia delante y

lo holgado de la bata aunado a lo delgado y fino que era su cuerpo ayudaba bastante a la

confusión pero no lo iba a admitir

vaya que poca de tipos confundirme con una chica!-

je al menos te dijeron que eras linda-

ja ja mira como me rió , ..tu crees que parezco chica en esta foto Trowa?-

mm no lo sé, pero Heavyarms se ve bien no crees?-

eso si, oye Quatre ..porque no saliste en esta foto?-

por que yo la tome, no te acuerdas Duo?..a ti te gustan las motos Heero?-

De repente todos cayeron en cuenta de que habían olvidado a su nuevo compañero, y que

Quatre intentaba hacerlo..sentirse en confianza? Miraron a Heero

algo-

Ah mira Heero! Esta hermosura es la moto de Trowa!- decía Hilde quitándole la revista a

Trowa para enseñársela

Heero observo la moto tenía una mezcla de colores interesante, naranja, amarillo y rojo no

era lo que elegiría pero el vehículo en si era otra historia

que te parece! Verdad que es genial?-

hmm- fue lo único que dijo Heero al regresarle la revista a la chica, en un tono muy

burlesco

Oye que quiere decir hmm!-A Duo no le gusto nada el tono del chico

Hmm es Hmm-

Heero se paro , y antes de alejarse miro a Trowa

problemas en la suspensión eh?- y salió del salón

Que actitud de chico!-

vamos Duo tal vez solo es tímido?-

Si eso es tímido Hilde... tu eres dulce y tierna!-

Estúpido...¬¬-

Quatre rió ante la típica discusión del trenzado y la chiquilla volteo a ver a Trowa pero lo

vio tan metido en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta que hablaba en voz alta

como lo supo...-

como supo que Trowa-

La conversación hizo voltear a los peleoneros

..el supo que tenía problemas en la suspensión, era lo que íbamos a arreglar cuando

tomamos la foto ...-

entonces, tu crees que con tan solo ver la foto podría darse cuenta?-

no lo sé. pero si es así ...no creo que solo sea "algo" su interés en las motos?-

En los pasillos de la escuela Heero tomaba agua del bebedero, recordaba la imagen de la

foto, si duda alguna la moto parecía magnifica pero a él le había llamado más la atención, la

criatura más hermosa que había visto, como le hubiera gustado que fuera una

chica...aunque muy en el fondo no le importaba...sonrío satisfecho, su primer día de clases

y ya había puesto sus ojos en dos objetivos, le encantaban los retos y siempre lograba lo

que se proponía...

creo pasare a la revisteria de camino a casa...-


	2. Para matar el tiempo

La salida había llegado más rápido de lo debería , entre el equipo no volvio a mencionarse el asunto de la revista, las clases habían terminado pero en el colegio era obligado el asistir algún club que regularmente eran a la salida había una gran variedad así que aunque era impuesto podías encontrar alguna actividad que te agradará , en algunos casos los horarios permitían tomar varios talleres, los chicos acomodaban sus libros para salir del aula, Heero prefería la soledad, pero por alguna razón , mas bien una muy clara para él ,había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con sus compañeros de equipo

Dime Heero ya pensaste que taller tomar?-

no- vaya que el chico era de pocas palabras penso Hilde

tal vez de verías dar una vuelta haber que te interesa, Quatre, esta en música toca el violín de una forma divina, Trowa y yo estamos en mecánica, y Duo , je no vas a creerlo esta en cocina...-

que tiene de malo? Me gusta la cocina! Además cuando pruebas mis platillos no te quejas!-

Ya hombre! Anda vamos que se hace tarde-

entonces que Heero vienes?-

tienen el horario?

yo lo tengo, toma- Quatre le extiendo una libreta negra donde tenía todo anotado , muy bien organizado

La leyo rápidamente, al pasar por cocina esbozo una sonrisa se imagino al trenzado con un delantal, todo lleno de harina , preparando algun platillo, buscaba algo que le llamara la atención, al tiempo que comparaba horarios

Gracias, donde debo darme de alta?-

Hilde y Duo se vieron de reojo, Trowa se hizo el despistado y Quatre sonrio algo apenado...

este...eso debes hablarlo con la representante Relena , ya la conoces ella lleva la lista de asistencia y la pasa a coordinación-

Quatre le señalo a la jovencita molesta de la mañana...

ya veo, compermiso -

propio-

cuidate Heero!-

adios-

bye! Ah y si tienes hambre pasa por la cocina te guardare de lo que preparemos-

Antes de perderse de vista ,Duo alzo el brazo despidiéndose de Heero, como le gusto el gesto del chico , tenia una sonrisa muy linda, por su cabeza le paso la idea de entrar al club de cocina aunque rápidamente la desecho, mecánica...tal vez...después de todo allí estaban los amigos del trenzado una oportunidad para estar cerca de él se veían muy unidos y los horarios eran casi iguales , además no iba a mentir , era de las pocas cosas que le gustaban..sin pensarlo más se dirigio hacia donde Relena platicaba con unas amigas

Disculpa-

La chica volteo a verlo con una cara muy seria , parecia que seguia enojada por lo de la mañana , la verdad le daba igual

podrías inscribirme en el taller de mecánica-

disculpa, ahora si me hablas?-

siento lo de la mañana (ajá) pero soy un poco timido y me senti abrumado por su gran presencia señorita Relena-

La chica se sonrojo, vio bien al joven Yuy , era realmente muy guapo y galante, bueno tal vez podría perdonarle el pequeño incidente

oh te entiendo , debe ser dificil entrar en una nueva escuela , y todavía elegir las amistades más convenientes, sabes? Bueno no es por hablar mal pero deberías considerar al equipo en el que te integraste, digo Quatre es el único que vale la pena allí, pobrecillo un chico con su clase tener que convivir con esa marimacho de Hilde y el pobretón ese de Trowa uhh y el tal Duo una fichita total aquí entre nos escuchado cosas muy malas de él, pero bueno dime Heero en que club te unirás te recomiendo oratoria es donde estoy yo , bueno también en cocina pero un chico tan varonil como tu no creo que le interesen esas cosas, bueno dime el club si?-

Heero tardo en reaccionar de verdad que esa chica le parecia odiosa y era demasiado habladora, la ignoro totalmente hasta que dijo el nombre Duo , un chico como el una fichita? el asunto le gustaba más, en eso se distrajo hasta que Relena le pregunto algo directamente...

mecánica-

oh te gusta ensuciarte y trabajar con las manos-Relena puso el lapiz coquetamente en sus labios

algo asi-

Sabes como llegar al taller? Si quieres te puedo llevar-

Muchas gracias , pero no te quitare más de tu valioso tiempo-

Que lindo, entonces nos vemos Heero-

El joven de ojos azul cobalto se alejo con una cara de los mil diablos , le había costado trabajo el estar con esa chiquilla mimada...

Duo llegaba a la cocina, donde sus compañeras lo recibían entusiasmadas

Eh! Guapo cuando me haces el desayuno?-

mesa! mesa!

El chico se subio en una pequeña mesa en una esquina ,donde dejaban las mochilas y empezó a bailar ante la algarabía de las chicas al parecer no era la primera vez que lo hacia se veian como un grupo muy unido , hasta que llego la señorita Darlian

tu no sientes a gusto si no estas llamando la atención verdad-

vamos Relena, es solo un juego-

se nota que no tienes clase, no se como dejaron que un hombre entrará a este club-

los mejores chefs del mundo son hombres no?-

Al tiempo que decia esto jalaba a Relena haciendola subir a la mesa y bailar con él, la chica no iba admitir que si era divertido, pero Duo lo pudo notar porque la chica dejo de poner resistencia mientras las demás aplaudían y pedían turno para bailar en eso estaban cuando llego la maestra Magda, una mujer como de 50 años , algo regordeta pero con una cara de buena gente y toda la finta de ser un amor de mujer , Duo le hizo una reverencia a Relena y se fue con la maestra haciendola bailar y reirse ante las ocurrencias de su alumno

ya muchachas! y muchacho o no terminaremos-

Duo la giro para soltarla

solo porque será delicioso-

Una vez retomada la calma, las chicas y Duo se alistaron poniéndose los delantales y recogiéndose el cabello con un paliacate, Duo ato el final de su larga trenza con una pinza colgandole la mitad y tomo su lugar, la maestra empezo a repartir las instrucciones de lo que prepararían , a Duo le encanto : delicia de fresas, un pastel que se veía simplemente tentador

En un lugar retirado y en un ambiente bastante diferente Hilde y Trowa ya con sus batas de mecánico escuchaban al maestro un viejo simpático llamado Howard

Este pequeño, haber quien lo revisa y puede decirme cuál es el problema pero ya saben con que reglas jugamos –

Frente a ellos había un motor de auto, era algo que para ellos ya podría resultar sencillo, pero aceptar un reto de Howard era peligroso, a veces ponia motores en perfecto estado haciendote dudar de tus habilidades como ponía cosas sin esperanza alguna haciendote creer que era un simple cable, más eso no era lo temido sino los castigos , ponia cosas ridículas como ordenar llaves por orden alfabetico y tamaños, lavar las batas de todos para quitarles las manchas, traer el almuerzo, aunque los premios también eran tentadores...

oye Trowa porque no intentas-

mh, hoy paso no tengo ganas de suicidame- la última vez que lo intento le fallo y tuvo que lavar un auto con un cepillo de dientes...

apuesto que Duo si podría-

tal vez..pero sabes que el ya no le quiere mover a esto-

lo sé es una lastima...no sé como puede creer que el accidente fue su culpa...-

por más que le digamos hasta que el lo comprenda no cambiará de opinión-

lo sé...mira quién vino!-

El joven de ojos azul cobalto acababa de entrar en el taller con esa actitud de seriedad que le caracterizaba haciendo voltear a todos los presentes, pregunto por el maestro quien no se dio a desear

vaya un novato?-

si usted lo dice-

tu nombre novato?-

Yuy , Heero Yuy-

Yuy eh? Eres japones, no lo pareces (el nombre le había sondado de algún lado)

mi madre lo era, pero este no es un club social para que me pregunte eso o si?-

vaya! Me gusta tu carácter, dime te quieres inscribir?-

a eso vine a menos que crea que lo vengo a desbancar-

Un uhhhh se dejo escuchar ,la relación entre Howard y sus alumnos era tan buena que permitía ese tipo de libertades, así que el maestro decidio seguir el juego

Debes ser muy bueno en esto para decir tal afirmación-

pruébeme-

uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh reto reto!-

que dicen chicos? Dejamos que Heero juegue!-

si!-

que hay que hacer?-

bueno aquí hay un motor si puedes decirme que problema tiene en menos de 10 minutos estás adentro y a la altura de mis mejores alumnos, si no tendrás que ser el puerquito todo el curso ultima oportunidad de arrepentirte que dices Yuy-

Présteme una bata y ponga el cronometro-

Tu puedes Heero!-grito la única chiquilla en todo el lugar, Trowa se quito la bata y se la arrojo a Heero, quien le agradecio con una sola mirada , Hilde miro a ambos chicos , parecia que se habían entendido

Heero se acerco al motor y el cronometro empezó a correr , Hilde estaba muy nerviosa , junto a todos sus compañeros, no podía apreciar lo que hacia el joven, veía a su maestro mirar intrigado al muchacho, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando Heero se levantó

Listo-

bien cuál es el problema?-

porque arruinar la diversión-

vaya tu si entiendes el juego-

Los dos se retiraron un poco, se veía que hablaban muy bajito , Trowa los miraba muy atento de repente se volteo al tiempo que Howard se atacaba de la risa y caminaba con el brazo rodeando a Heero

Chicos tenemos un ganador y un nuevo gran mécanico!-

Eh! Pero no dijo que le pasa al motor!-dijo un chico moreno

claro que lo dijo me lo dijo a mi! Y eso es suficiente si ustedes quieren saberlo pues pueden jugar-

si lo pone así ..Bienvenido Heero!-

bravo! Sabía que podías Heero!-

Hilde se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho Trowa se acerco a ellos y le ofreció su mano , Heero contesto el gesto , el callado de ojos esmeralda le agradaba, no era metiche, ni hablador, sin embargo parecía del tipo sincero, se quito la bata y se la regreso

Gracias-

de nada!-

uy que platica tan interesante-

hm-

jajaja y que Heero entonces parece que todo este ambiente no te gusta "algo " sino "AALGOO"- haciendo la debida inflexión en la voz

es solo para matar el tiempo-

bueno... matar el tiempo es más divertido cuando los compartes con amigos-

ah ...-

"Amigos? Esa chiquilla había dicho amigos...eso era algo que nunca había tenido ni necesitado...la gente a su alrededor siempre le había parecido hipócrita y falsa y sino eran demasiado estúpidas para su gusto, ostigosas, vanales, interesadas...porque habría de cambiar ahora... sin embargo no podía negarse a sí mismo que sus compañeros de equipo..no le molestaban del todo...

La clase de Duo ya había terminado, el orgulloso chico llevaba un precioso pastel que lucia sencillamente delicioso, ya quería ver la cara de Hilde cuando lo viera, supuso que tendría que esperarla, bueno a ella, Trowa y Quatre pues el había salido más temprano de lo normal, se fue a sentar a la sombra de un árbol, cerca del taller , saco un libro de su mochila para estudiar un rato cuando estaba buscando la página se cayo un pequeño sobre, estaba cerrado , intacto

ya se me había olvidado...da igual...-

volvió a meter el sobre al libro y empezo su lectura no había pasado mucho cuando llego Quatre quien se sentó a su lado

Duo ..saliste temprano?-

sí y a ti como te fue?-

bien por los nuevos vimos más que todo teoría..oye Duo que has pensado de lo que te dije-

no quiero ser una molestia-

Duo ..sabes bien que me encantaría compartir mi departamento contigo además así ya no tendríamos pendiente de que estas solo-

por eso no te preocupes, la señora Noventa también me cuida mucho , estoy bien enserio además no me digas que no te gusta l a privacidad cuando estas con tu novio-

Duo!-

jajaja vamos! Dime hasta donde han llegado!-

Quatre se puso todo rojo, haciendo que Duo se atacara de la risa, el rubio iba a alegar con el trenzado pero vio como de la risa paso a una seriedad absoluta con una profunda mirada de tristeza..

es bonito ...cuando te sientes amado y protegido...verdad que si Quatre..-

si ..y hay alguien que te amará con todo su corazón te lo aseguro-

me das envidia –le dijo Duo a su amigo mientras le jalaba los cachetes dejándoselos más rojos, en eso sono el celular del rubio

bueno?...si ya salí ...ahora..pero..esta bien voy para allá-

que paso?-

Papá quiere que vaya a casa de inmediato , allí nos veremos para salir a la cena..podrías darle esto a Trowa(saco un papelito de su bolsillo)-

claro no te preocupes , anda o te regañaran-

hasta mañana Duo! Te llamare para despertarte eh!-

si vete con cuidado!-

tu también y NO te vayas solo!-

Quatre se alejo dejando a Duo solo otra vez, durante toda su conversación no notaron que alguien los veía a lo lejos, llevaba unos binoculares con bastante alcance, cuando Duo retomo su lectura , el mirón observaba , cuando acariciaba su cabello, sonriéndole a unas compañeras que iban de salida, sacando una vasija con las fresas que le sobraron, escogiendo una para después comerla..cada detalle, cada movimiento de su Duo...

Duo miro su reloj, ya era tiempo para que sus amigos salieran, recogio sus cosas y se fue al taller, entro y ciertamente todos estaban guardando sus cosas para salir, los chicos se emocionaron al ver al trenzado alli , Howard también se alegro de ver al chico

Eah! muchacho que bueno verte!-

que tal Howard!-

pero mira quien cumpleños!-

ja ja nadie es lo que hice en la clase de cocina-

oh ya verá Magda por hacer chef a un gran mecánico-

Howard no empieces!-

esta bien , esta bien , pero tendrás que darme algo de esa delicia!-

ya sabes que para eso lo traigo!-

Duo!-

La chaparrita de Hilde venía corriendo muy contenta al ver al trenzado, atrás venía Trowa y nada menos que Heero-

haber que hiciste! Ahhh que rico quiero!-

ahora si anda quejate de mi club!-

pues preferiria que estuvieras aquí con nosotros , mira Heero se inscribio!-

ah que bien Heero , te aseguro que con Howard aprenderás mucho, Hilde ayudame a partir esto!EL QUE QUIERA QUE HAGA FILA!-

Trowa y Heero que se habían entendido perfectamente se quedaron un poco retirados, mientras los demás esperaba una rebanada de pastel , miraban al resto calmadamente hasta que "algo" llamo la atención de Heero..

uno de los chicos abrazo a Duo por la cintura y parecía que nadie le daba importancia..

Duo serías una magnifica esposa, anda sal conmigo!-

eh! No Duo si vas a elegir novio yo soy mejor partido!-

Ustedes dos no sean estúpidos, Duo es mío – dijo Hilde abrazando a su amigo

Oigan ya basta!-el trenzado estaba totalmente sonrojado

ya chicos! Duo no tiene permiso de traer novio primero tendrán que pasar mis retos!-

Howard!-

La risa de todos lleno el lugar, Heero sonrio confiado...le gustaban los retos , pero tampoco rechazaba las pequeñas ventajas , Trowa lo miró extrañado ..Heero no le parecía del tipo que sonriera porque si ..

Duo es muy querido y protegido por todos aquí –

se ve..-

no creo que seas del tipo prejuicioso ..pero Duo es un gran chico no importa que-

no te preocupes, el es ahora mi amigo no?-

Trowa, Heero ¡! Vengan faltan ustedes!

La voz de Hilde interrumpió su platica, ambos se acercaron y Duo les entrego un pedazo de pastel

guarde un pedazo para Cathy y Quatre , se los entregarías Trowa..por cierto me pidieron que te diera esto (le dio el papelito) -

gracias ..estoy seguro que te lo agradecerán...-

Heero espero te guste!-

Heero sintio como esos hermosos ojos amatistas lo miraban ilusionados esperando su respuesta, el detestaba lo dulce, pero por ese tesoro...

delicioso..cocinas muy bien-

Que bueno que te gusto!-

Poco a poco se vacio el taller, los chicos y Hilde también se retiraron iban casi llegando al portón ..

Chicos enserio no tienen que acompañarme a casa! Estaré bien!-

Duo ya hemos discutido esto muchas veces!-

Además eres un peligro! tu mismo lo reafirmaste esa mañana..no te iban a atropellar?-

Trowa eso no tiene que ver con lo otro!-

Tu para donde vives Heero?-

por los departamentos...-

te queda de camino la casa de Duo ..vienes con nosotros?..-

me encantaría.. pero no vine a pie-

tienes auto?-

algo así-

podemos verlo Heero?-

bien...-

Heero se adelanto en dirección del estacionamiento , esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa...los demás atrás de él discutían que clase de auto tendría..sin embargo se quedaron asombrados ante de lo que Heero proclamo ser dueño...

Tienes una moto! Es preciosa!que belleza!-

Trowa no reacciono eufórico como Hilde pero si sonrió ante tal belleza de moto, sus dudas sobre el conocimiento de Heero en motos se disipo... (aunque las habilidades de ese chico iban mucho más lejos de lo imaginable) y Duo se quedo totalmente perplejo no podía ..creerlo ..no podía ser simplemente no...pero al ver los guantes que Heero empezaba a ponerse ..el casco...

fuiste tú Heero!-

Los hermosos ojos cobalto se posaron en él...

Tú eres el motociclista que iba atropellarme en la mañana!

Y el que abrazabas mientras te traía a la escuela-

Heero se cruzo de brazos miraba maliciosamente , las cosas salian tal como lo planeo, Duo, Hilde y Trowa se sentían algo confundidos, el silencio se apodero del lugar por unos instantes asombrosamente el hablador de Duo no podía decir ni una palabra, totalmente rojo recordaba lo sucedido en la mañana, finalmente Hilde fue quien se decidio a hablar..

Entonces ..debemos darte las gracias por eh..no atropellar a Duo...- la chica se dio cuenta de lo estupido que había sonado eso al ver la cara de Heero

las cosas no son tan fáciles-

como?-Duo finalmente reacciono que diablos decía ese cafre de la mañana

me debes las llantas eran nuevas y por tu culpa las fregue -

Que estupideces estas diciendo! Por algo como eso no se pierden las llantas! No soy un imbecil como para tragarme ese cuento! También se de motos sabes?-

no he dicho que las perdí...pero por detenerme ante un idiota que no sabe que la calle no se cruza hasta que el semaforo esta en rojo, luego traerlo a la escuela y derrapar por toda la entrada, se sobrecalentaron y estoy seguro que sacrifique unas llantas totalmente nuevas, revisalas y verás que es cierto- Heero estaba totalmente seguro y confiado del resultado de sus palabras

Maldición ,Trowa ayudame a revisarlas!-

Hilde se quedo boquiabierta, no entendía cual era el fin de Heero de hacer tal teatrito, las llantas no estarían perdidas por algo como lo que el chico hizo, esta bien habia personas demasiado extremistas en cuanto al cuidado de sus maquinas pero querer que se las pagara? No podía creerlo pero al ver las caras de sus amigos sintio que el mundo se venía encima..

Duo, Trowa las llantas ..eran nuevas?-dijo la chica de cabello corto

Duo hizo una mueca de frustación, Trowa puso la mano sobre su cabeza con algo de mortificación

si eran nuevas...creo que se sobrecalentaron y se desgastaron un poco..pero el problema es que nunca había visto este tipo de neumáticos-

bueno eso es-Heero los miro altivamente-porque son exclusivas yo las diseñe y me las fabricaron sobre pedido, son UNICAS, pueden imaginarse lo que algo así debe costar no, aunque pensándolo bien..-esta vez se cruzo de brazos y hablo con un tono burlesco y despreciativo-no creo que alguien que se maravilla de una moto vieja modificada sepa de lo que hablo, me sorprende que ese cacharro se mueva-

Eso si fue el colmo, el muchacho callado, timido y hasta agradable paso a ser un patán de primera, Hilde estaba furiosa, Trowa parecía calmado pero sus ojos se notaba claramente la ira declarada contra aquel que insultaba su maquina y Duo no pudo contener el enojo que le hacia sentir ese sujeto tan prepotente, todavía que fue a él al que casi matan el debía pagar unas llantas que tal imbécil declaraba como únicas y todavía se burlaba de la moto de su mejor amigo realmente le hizo hervir la sangre tanto que lanzo un derechazo a la cara de Heero quien lo detuvo fácilmente para después torcerle brazo contra la espalda

Heero: Cuidado o también te puedo demandar por agresiones- al tiempo que lo soltaba del agarre

Duo: eres un imbécil, no se como pude pensar que eras agradable!-decía mientras se sobaba el brazo

Heero sonrio, asi que lo había considerado agradable lástima que la cosa por ahí no iba así que siguió con el lado más desagradable de su personalidad

Heero: hmnh.. agradable? Yo tendré que decir todo lo contrario toda la mañana tener que soportar a una marimacho , un estupido niño rico con cara de rompo ni un plato , un "no hablo pero tengo delirio de grandeza y una guacamaya que nunca para su incesante alharaca y todavía lo mejor es daltónica ( y agrego para si "y aun así es la persona más hermosa que jamás allá conocido)

Trowa estaba harto, ya no soportaba ver la cara de ese sujeto con el que por un momento creyó identificarse

Trowa:-Basta de tonterías, no voy a seguir con tus estupideces, dinos cuanto es lo de las llantas para largarnos de aquí ,supongo que sabes que unos pobres como nosotros no traemos el dinero encima-

Heero: -lo sé pero ..como te lo digo ah sí (con un tono en su voz francamente odioso) tu moto no vale ni 1/4 de lo que valen estas llantas pero aún si ...la aceptare en compensación-

De repente todo tuvo sentido para Trowa...pero antes que pudiera decir algo el impetuoso de Duo ya estaba alegando

Duo: Como te atreves a decir esas estupideces! El asunto es conmigo no con Trowa o

Hilde! No te perdonare que los hayas insultado mira solo dime cuanto ...

Hubiera continuado de no ser que su moreno amigo lo jaló hacia atrás y lo miro con unos ojos que raramente le veía, llenos de una rara emoción y confianza...Duo no supo porque pero decidio dejar todo a cargo de Trowa

Trowa: bien Heero supongo que hay una forma de arreglar esto no?

Heero : supongo pero la verdad ninguno se me antoja para una revolcada (bueno alguien si pero tenia otra prioridad en ese momento)

Hilde: Tu grosero como te atreves a decir eso!

Heero: tan fácil como suena

Trowa: bien se que te encantaría tener el placer de acostarte conmigo pero hay otra cosa que estoy seguro lo podría arreglar...o acaso tienes miedo

Heero: miedo ja de que?

Trowa: lo sabes bien..que mi moto vieja e inútil derrote a la tuya y sus exclusivas llantas en una carrera

Heero: vaya eso me suena a reto..

Trowa: puede que si, puede que no, tu decides..

Heero :bien ...entonces si ganas queda saldado lo de las llantas pero si pierdes me darás tu moto y ..tendrás que trabajar para mi , eres buen mecánico tu vejestorio te respalda..

Trowa: hecho ..pero si te gano no solo será lo de las llantas te disculparás con todos nosotros y..perderás un reto de Howard a propósito...

Heero: hecho

Ante los boquiabietos y confundidos Duo y Hilde y el relajado y confiado Trowa, Heero saco de su cartera una tarjeta y se la entrego al ojiverde , acto seguido se puso sus guantes, Trowa leyo la tarjeta y sonrio ..

Trowa: -hora-

Heero: -17:00-

Heero iba a subir a su vehículo cuando volteo a ver a los amigos, la chiquilla y el trenzado parecían debatir las acciones del moreno lucían bastante confundidos una idea paso por su cabeza, una que le hizo sonreir...se acerco a los chicos nuevamente

Heero: oigan...se me olvidaba algo

Y sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar cargo a Duo para sentarlo en la moto quedando el sorprendido chico con las piernas hacia un solo lado y antes de que pudiera bajarse o minimo hacer algun comentario, el dueño de la maquina ya había arrancado, haciendo a propósito un brusco movimiento para hacer que el pasajero se sujetará a él, se desplazo hasta la salida del estacionamiento mientras hablaba

Heero: me lo llevo como garantía de que no te echarás para atrás!

Duo: Hiiiiiiiiilllllllllldeeeeeeee aaaaaaaayyyyyyyuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

EL sonido del grito de Duo desaparecio rápidamente como la moto...la muchacha corrió detrás de ellos asustada pero no les alcanzo para ver en que dirección salían, volteo asustada para ver a Trowa pero lo noto tan calmado que arremetió contra él

Hilde: COMO PUEDE QUEDARTE TAN CALMADO! ESE GROSERO BASTARDO SE LLEVO A DUO ! QUE TAL SI LO LASTIMA O ALGO PEOR!

Trowa: no te preocupes nuestro amiguito estará bien

Hilde: PERO COMO DICES ESO NO LO CONOCES Y ADEMÁS PORQUE PROPUSISTE ESA ESTUPIDA CARRERA, TAL VEZ ES UN TRAMPOSO! ADEMÁS DUO NO TIENE QUE PAGARLE NADA, VISTE! NO SE PUSO CASCO NI NADA Y DE SEGURO ES UN CAFRE Y QUIERE CULPAR A DUO Y TU LE DISTE LA RAZÓN!

Trowa: no lo es te lo aseguro y cuidará bien a Duo..y antes que digas otra cosa mira

Le dio a Hilde la tarjetita de Heero en ella estaba impresa una dirección y un croquis y por el otro lado un par de alas con una letra Z en medio, la chica miro a su amigo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos...

este..no me digas que ..tu crees que ...-

así es ..y se fijo en mi moto, solo va detrás de las mejores y le voy a demostrar que así es, no perderé, anda vamos hay que preparar a Heavyarms –

Si! No puedo creerlo! Heero es el famoso Wing Zero!-

Duo, olvidado por sus amigos abrazaba fuertemente a Heero, completamente lleno de miedo por la posición en la que iba que no le infundía seguridad alguna así como por la velocidad no pudo evitarlo y pidio piedad

por favor Heero! Me voy a caer! Detente te lo ruego!-

Heero sonrió tiernamente ante la suplica del trenzado y acelero solamente para hacer que el chico a su espalda lo sujetará más fuerte, para finalmente compadecerse y parar frente a un pequeño restaurante, Duo puso sus manos sobre su pecho y suspiro aliviado solo para volver a sentir las manos de Heero sobre él para bajarlo de la moto, alli fue cuando finalmente reacciono

estupido baboso idiota!- manoteaba haciendo un gran alboroto- Quien te crees para secuestrarme! cuales llantas ni que nada! Voy a hacer que te arresten por secuestro e intento de homicidio!y-

Heero lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo hacia si , con su rostro a escasos centímetros

podemos agregar violación y tortura- al tiempo que lo miraba maliciosamente

AAUXXIIIILIIOOOO! ME QUIEREN VIOLAR!-Duo grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que las personas cercanas voltearán a verlos, Heero se puso totalmente rojo pero el trenzado no le iba a ganar

PERDONAME! AMOR DISCULPAME, SI TU QUIERES SER EL DE ARRIBA CUANDO TENGAMOS SEXO ESTA BIEN PERO POR FAVOR VAYAMOS ADENTRO ALLI LO HABLAREMOS!-grito con igual o mayor fuerza haciendo que ahora fuera Duo el que se puso rojo al ver como varias personas los miraban inquisitivamente y un grupo de jovencitas totalmente rojas se atacaban de la risa, tomo a Heero de la mano para entrar rápidamente al restaurante y sentarse en una mesa de hasta el fondo

Que te pasa! Como se te ocurre decir eso en publico!-

Tu empezaste! Me acusaste de violador!-

porque tu me lo dijiste!-

Heero se empezaba a sentir molesto pero vio la linda cara de Duo totalmente roja claramente se veía que no estaba enojado y sintio ese extraño calor que creyo haber olvidado y sonrio..no era sarcasmos ni burla , una hermosa sonrisa llena de sinceridad, que Duo no pudo evitar mirar y quedar prendado de ella ,de esos labios salió la voz

Disculpame, pero quería estar contigo a solas y no se ocurrio otra manera de hacerlo-

conmigo?-

si ..me gusta tu voz , tu mirada, tu linda sonrisa...y me gusta ser directo asi que..me gustas... quiero conocerte –lástima que esto ultimo solo lo pensó no supo porque pero las palabras no salieron de su boca no creía en el amor a primera vista pero si en no dejar escapar las oportunidades, Heero miro a la persona frente en definitiva no dejaría ir esa oportunidad aunque parecía que sus palabras lo traicionaban..

Heero: -vez a alguien más aquí- su mirada parecía de fastidio y eso molesto a Duo

Duo: -pues yo no quiero estar contigo , así que si me voy a mi casa –

Heero: -no tienes hambre? vamos a comer-

Duo: -para que después me andes cobrando! ni loco!- se paro poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa

Heero: -No te voy a cobrar nada solo tengo hambre y pensé invitarte pero si no quieres pues no comas nada!-

Duo: -Pues no co...-

grooooooooooouuuuuu! El estomago de Duo lo había traicionado , el delicioso olor a comida del lugar le había llegado, si se puede uno poner más rojo que rojo, el lo estaba

Heero: seguro? parece que tu estomago opina lo contrario- estaba sonriendo otra vez con mucha ternura haciendo que Duo se sentará

Duo: pero te advierto que no vas a ganar nada de mi por andarme invitando!

Heero: no lo esperaba realmente..pero donde te cabe tanto-miro lo delgado que lucía Duo

Duo: que quieres decir?

Heero: a que te comiste una rebanadota de pastel y tu estomago sonaba como de niño de hospicio!

Duo: es que estoy en pleno crecimiento...pero bueno y tu que! también te la comiste!

Heero: yo también estoy en crecimiento...

Duo: a ver...

Sin previo aviso Duo pellisco el estomago de Heero haciendo que saltará hacia atrás, y viera con cara de sorpresa..(realmente rara en el) al trenzado

Duo: Mucho crecimiento, tienes longuita!-al tiempo que le estiraba un cachete- gordito!

Heero: Gordito, Oye que derecho tienes para tomarte esas libertades y llamarme así!-vaya que ese chico de ojos amatista lo hacia sacar partes de si que quien lo conociera no creiría

Duo: el mismo que tu para cargarme, secuestrarme y traerme aquí-su tono de voz fue triunfante- y bien , ordenamos?- levanto su mano para llamar la atención y loa atendieran

Heero estaba más seguro que nunca que esa era la persona que había esperado por largo tiempo, pero como decirlo, tal vez si no fuera tan frío de carácter, si fuera menos directo , las palabras fluirían tal y como lo deseaba , pero los años de costumbre lo hacían decir las cosas de manera incorrecta, y vaya que el no era imprudente pero en cuestiones de amor nadie lo tiene seguro..

Heero: tienes novia, o novio?-así directo de golpe

El trenzado dudo un momento , había escuchado bien? Porque esas preguntas uno no las hace solo porque si , siempre va una intención de por medio , al menos en la mayoría de los casos, su experiencia se lo decía, porque Heero se la hacía, acaso aquel muchacho de ojos azules...antes que pudiera preguntar o responder algo una amable mujer se había acercado, se veía como de 60 años , con una tierna expresión en su rostro, tría una libretita para tomarles la orden

y que les sirvo?-

Duo:-yo, podría traerme una hamburguesa, con papas y refresco-

Heero: -igual por favor-

enseguida vuelvo, por cierto me permite decirles algo?-Duo asintió con la cabeza y su linda sonrisa

Hacen una linda pareja, me gustaría tomarles una foto para la pared- la señalo

Hasta entonces fue que Duo se fijo en las fotos pegadas era como un mural , había muchas de diferentes parejas, la mujer le sonrió

vienen muchas parejas , pero me gusta tomar fotos de los que se les ve el amor en los ojos, un extraño hobby pensarás, pero me gusta ver esas imagines de amor verdadero, me recuerda mi juventud y mis tiempos de citas con mi marido- la mujer volteo y miro a un hombre de la edad de ella y le mando un beso, que el señor contesto

Duo: veo que se siguen queriendo mucho

sí , el es mi vida, la persona con la que he compartido todo-

Duo: me gustaría poder tener una relación así

estoy segura que la tendrás cariño, es cuestión de confianza y comunicación- se acerco para hablarle bajito –y buenas noches de sexo!- haciendo que Duo se pusiera riera

bueno les puedo tomar la foto?-

Duo: bueno , vera –fue interrumpido por Heero

Heero: será un placer –y abrazo a Duo

gracias , enseguida vuelvo

Duo: Heero! Que estas pensando tu y yo no somos pareja!-decía mientras se zafaba del

abrazo

Heero: pero esa señora lo cree así , viste el brillo en sus ojos, es mejor de esta forma

Duo: creo que tienes razón, vaya por como te portaste hace rato, no creeria que pudieras tener sentimientos

Heero:hmn...

Heero: Duo.. lo que te pregunte...

Duo : mira son cosas de las que no quiero hablar si?

Heero: ni siquiera si olvido lo de las llantas?

Duo: lo olvidarías? Enserio!

Heero asintió con la cabeza, estaba bien , olvidaría lo de las llantas solo por conocer más acerca de su lindo acompañante

bueno ..estuve viviendo en unión libre con mi ex , pero terminamos, pero no se a veces creo que las cosas se pueden arreglar y debería darle una oportunidad. pero bueno y que hay de ti? Alguna galana?-

Heero no podía creer lo que escuchaba , Duo ya había llevado ese estilo de vida, y le estaba cortando las alas, pero justo en esos momentos llego la señora con su orden y con la cámara, una polaroid instántanea

bien listos para la foto?-

Duo: por supuesto –y se recargo en Heero quien paso su brazo por sus hombros

La señora tomo varias ,decía que para escoger la más bonita, para retirarse dejando a los chicos con la comida, deliciosa en opinión de Duo pero que se esperar e un gloton como el, cuando terminaron , Heero se adelanto a la caja a pagar, la señora de la foto se acerco a él entregándole una

pensé que les gustaría tener una-

Heero miro la foto, si que le gustaba ...le dio las gracias a la señora cuando Duo lo alcanzo

mientras salian

Duo: que te digo?

Heero: nada anda vamonos, necesito prepararme para la carrera

Duo : que! Pero si dijiste que ibas a olvidarlo!

Heero : dije que iba a olvidar lo de las llantas.. todavía esta lo del reto de Howard y que

Trowa sea mi mecanico...


	3. el reto parte 1

Heero se cruzo de brazos miraba maliciosamente , las cosas salian tal como lo planeo, Duo, Hilde y Trowa se sentían algo confundidos, el silencio se apodero del lugar por unos instantes asombrosamente el hablador de Duo no podía decir ni una palabra, totalmente rojo recordaba lo sucedido en la mañana, finalmente Hilde fue quien se decidio a hablar..

Entonces ..debemos darte las gracias por eh..no atropellar a Duo...- la chica se dio cuenta de lo estupido que había sonado eso al ver la cara de Heero

las cosas no son tan fáciles-

como?-Duo finalmente reacciono que diablos decía ese cafre de la mañana

me debes las llantas eran nuevas y por tu culpa las fregue -

Que estupideces estas diciendo! Por algo como eso no se pierden las llantas! No soy un imbecil como para tragarme ese cuento! También se de motos sabes?-

no he dicho que las perdí...pero por detenerme ante un idiota que no sabe que la calle no se cruza hasta que el semaforo esta en rojo, luego traerlo a la escuela y derrapar por toda la entrada, se sobrecalentaron y estoy seguro que sacrifique unas llantas totalmente nuevas, revisalas y verás que es cierto- Heero estaba totalmente seguro y confiado del resultado de sus palabras

Maldición ,Trowa ayudame a revisarlas!-

Hilde se quedo boquiabierta, no entendía cual era el fin de Heero de hacer tal teatrito, las llantas no estarían perdidas por algo como lo que el chico hizo, esta bien habia personas demasiado extremistas en cuanto al cuidado de sus maquinas pero querer que se las pagara? No podía creerlo pero al ver las caras de sus amigos sintio que el mundo se venía encima..

Duo, Trowa las llantas ..eran nuevas?-dijo la chica de cabello corto

Duo hizo una mueca de frustación, Trowa puso la mano sobre su cabeza con algo de mortificación

si eran nuevas...creo que se sobrecalentaron y se desgastaron un poco..pero el problema es que nunca había visto este tipo de neumáticos-

bueno eso es-Heero los miro altivamente-porque son exclusivas yo las diseñe y me las fabricaron sobre pedido, son UNICAS, pueden imaginarse lo que algo así debe costar no, aunque pensándolo bien..-esta vez se cruzo de brazos y hablo con un tono burlesco y despreciativo-no creo que alguien que se maravilla de una moto vieja modificada sepa de lo que hablo, me sorprende que ese cacharro se mueva-

Eso si fue el colmo, el muchacho callado, timido y hasta agradable paso a ser un patán de primera, Hilde estaba furiosa, Trowa parecía calmado pero sus ojos se notaba claramente la ira declarada contra aquel que insultaba su maquina y Duo no pudo contener el enojo que le hacia sentir ese sujeto tan prepotente, todavía que fue a él al que casi matan el debía pagar unas llantas que tal imbécil declaraba como únicas y todavía se burlaba de la moto de su mejor amigo realmente le hizo hervir la sangre tanto que lanzo un derechazo a la cara de Heero quien lo detuvo fácilmente para después torcerle brazo contra la espalda

Heero: Cuidado o también te puedo demandar por agresiones- al tiempo que lo soltaba del agarre

Duo: eres un imbécil, no se como pude pensar que eras agradable!-decía mientras se sobaba el brazo

Heero sonrio, asi que lo había considerado agradable lástima que la cosa por ahí no iba así que siguió con el lado más desagradable de su personalidad

Heero: hmnh.. agradable? Yo tendré que decir todo lo contrario toda la mañana tener que soportar a una marimacho , un estupido niño rico con cara de rompo ni un plato , un "no hablo pero tengo delirio de grandeza y una guacamaya que nunca para su incesante alharaca y todavía lo mejor es daltónica ( y agrego para si "y aun así es la persona más hermosa que jamás allá conocido)

Trowa estaba harto, ya no soportaba ver la cara de ese sujeto con el que por un momento creyó identificarse

Trowa:-Basta de tonterías, no voy a seguir con tus estupideces, dinos cuanto es lo de las llantas para largarnos de aquí ,supongo que sabes que unos pobres como nosotros no traemos el dinero encima-

Heero: -lo sé pero ..como te lo digo ah sí (con un tono en su voz francamente odioso) tu moto no vale ni 1/4 de lo que valen estas llantas pero aún si ...la aceptare en compensación-

De repente todo tuvo sentido para Trowa...pero antes que pudiera decir algo el impetuoso de Duo ya estaba alegando

Duo: Como te atreves a decir esas estupideces! El asunto es conmigo no con Trowa o

Hilde! No te perdonare que los hayas insultado mira solo dime cuanto ...

Hubiera continuado de no ser que su moreno amigo lo jaló hacia atrás y lo miro con unos ojos que raramente le veía, llenos de una rara emoción y confianza...Duo no supo porque pero decidio dejar todo a cargo de Trowa

Trowa: bien Heero supongo que hay una forma de arreglar esto no?

Heero : supongo pero la verdad ninguno se me antoja para una revolcada (bueno alguien si pero tenia otra prioridad en ese momento)

Hilde: Tu grosero como te atreves a decir eso!

Heero: tan fácil como suena

Trowa: bien se que te encantaría tener el placer de acostarte conmigo pero hay otra cosa que estoy seguro lo podría arreglar...o acaso tienes miedo

Heero: miedo ja de que?

Trowa: lo sabes bien..que mi moto vieja e inútil derrote a la tuya y sus exclusivas llantas en una carrera

Heero: vaya eso me suena a reto..

Trowa: puede que si, puede que no, tu decides..

Heero :bien ...entonces si ganas queda saldado lo de las llantas pero si pierdes me darás tu moto y ..tendrás que trabajar para mi , eres buen mecánico tu vejestorio te respalda..

Trowa: hecho ..pero si te gano no solo será lo de las llantas te disculparás con todos nosotros y..perderás un reto de Howard a propósito...

Heero: hecho

Ante los boquiabietos y confundidos Duo y Hilde y el relajado y confiado Trowa, Heero saco de su cartera una tarjeta y se la entrego al ojiverde , acto seguido se puso sus guantes, Trowa leyo la tarjeta y sonrio ..

Trowa: -hora-

Heero: -17:00-

Heero iba a subir a su vehículo cuando volteo a ver a los amigos, la chiquilla y el trenzado parecían debatir las acciones del moreno lucían bastante confundidos una idea paso por su cabeza, una que le hizo sonreir...se acerco a los chicos nuevamente

Heero: oigan...se me olvidaba algo

Y sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar cargo a Duo para sentarlo en la moto quedando el sorprendido chico con las piernas hacia un solo lado y antes de que pudiera bajarse o minimo hacer algun comentario, el dueño de la maquina ya había arrancado, haciendo a propósito un brusco movimiento para hacer que el pasajero se sujetará a él, se desplazo hasta la salida del estacionamiento mientras hablaba

Heero: me lo llevo como garantía de que no te echarás para atrás!

Duo: Hiiiiiiiiilllllllllldeeeeeeee aaaaaaaayyyyyyyuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

EL sonido del grito de Duo desaparecio rápidamente como la moto...la muchacha corrió detrás de ellos asustada pero no les alcanzo para ver en que dirección salían, volteo asustada para ver a Trowa pero lo noto tan calmado que arremetió contra él

Hilde: COMO PUEDE QUEDARTE TAN CALMADO! ESE GROSERO BASTARDO SE LLEVO A DUO ! QUE TAL SI LO LASTIMA O ALGO PEOR!

Trowa: no te preocupes nuestro amiguito estará bien

Hilde: PERO COMO DICES ESO NO LO CONOCES Y ADEMÁS PORQUE PROPUSISTE ESA ESTUPIDA CARRERA, TAL VEZ ES UN TRAMPOSO! ADEMÁS DUO NO TIENE QUE PAGARLE NADA, VISTE! NO SE PUSO CASCO NI NADA Y DE SEGURO ES UN CAFRE Y QUIERE CULPAR A DUO Y TU LE DISTE LA RAZÓN!

Trowa: no lo es te lo aseguro y cuidará bien a Duo..y antes que digas otra cosa mira

Le dio a Hilde la tarjetita de Heero en ella estaba impresa una dirección y un croquis y por el otro lado un par de alas con una letra Z en medio, la chica miro a su amigo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos...

este..no me digas que ..tu crees que ...-

así es ..y se fijo en mi moto, solo va detrás de las mejores y le voy a demostrar que así es, no perderé, anda vamos hay que preparar a Heavyarms –

Si! No puedo creerlo! Heero es el famoso Wing Zero!-

Duo, olvidado por sus amigos abrazaba fuertemente a Heero, completamente lleno de miedo por la posición en la que iba que no le infundía seguridad alguna así como por la velocidad no pudo evitarlo y pidio piedad

por favor Heero! Me voy a caer! Detente te lo ruego!-

Heero sonrió tiernamente ante la suplica del trenzado y acelero solamente para hacer que el chico a su espalda lo sujetará más fuerte, para finalmente compadecerse y parar frente a un pequeño restaurante, Duo puso sus manos sobre su pecho y suspiro aliviado solo para volver a sentir las manos de Heero sobre él para bajarlo de la moto, alli fue cuando finalmente reacciono

estupido baboso idiota!- manoteaba haciendo un gran alboroto- Quien te crees para secuestrarme! cuales llantas ni que nada! Voy a hacer que te arresten por secuestro e intento de homicidio!y-

Heero lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo hacia si , con su rostro a escasos centímetros

podemos agregar violación y tortura- al tiempo que lo miraba maliciosamente

AAUXXIIIILIIOOOO! ME QUIEREN VIOLAR!-Duo grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que las personas cercanas voltearán a verlos, Heero se puso totalmente rojo pero el trenzado no le iba a ganar

PERDONAME! AMOR DISCULPAME, SI TU QUIERES SER EL DE ARRIBA CUANDO TENGAMOS SEXO ESTA BIEN PERO POR FAVOR VAYAMOS ADENTRO ALLI LO HABLAREMOS!-grito con igual o mayor fuerza haciendo que ahora fuera Duo el que se puso rojo al ver como varias personas los miraban inquisitivamente y un grupo de jovencitas totalmente rojas se atacaban de la risa, tomo a Heero de la mano para entrar rápidamente al restaurante y sentarse en una mesa de hasta el fondo

Que te pasa! Como se te ocurre decir eso en publico!-

Tu empezaste! Me acusaste de violador!-

porque tu me lo dijiste!-

Heero se empezaba a sentir molesto pero vio la linda cara de Duo totalmente roja claramente se veía que no estaba enojado y sintio ese extraño calor que creyo haber olvidado y sonrio..no era sarcasmos ni burla , una hermosa sonrisa llena de sinceridad, que Duo no pudo evitar mirar y quedar prendado de ella ,de esos labios salió la voz

Disculpame, pero quería estar contigo a solas y no se ocurrio otra manera de hacerlo-

conmigo?-

si ..me gusta tu voz , tu mirada, tu linda sonrisa...y me gusta ser directo asi que..me gustas... quiero conocerte –lástima que esto ultimo solo lo pensó no supo porque pero las palabras no salieron de su boca no creía en el amor a primera vista pero si en no dejar escapar las oportunidades, Heero miro a la persona frente en definitiva no dejaría ir esa oportunidad aunque parecía que sus palabras lo traicionaban..

Heero: -vez a alguien más aquí- su mirada parecía de fastidio y eso molesto a Duo

Duo: -pues yo no quiero estar contigo , así que si me voy a mi casa –

Heero: -no tienes hambre? vamos a comer-

Duo: -para que después me andes cobrando! ni loco!- se paro poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa

Heero: -No te voy a cobrar nada solo tengo hambre y pensé invitarte pero si no quieres pues no comas nada!-

Duo: -Pues no co...-

grooooooooooouuuuuu! El estomago de Duo lo había traicionado , el delicioso olor a comida del lugar le había llegado, si se puede uno poner más rojo que rojo, el lo estaba

Heero: seguro? parece que tu estomago opina lo contrario- estaba sonriendo otra vez con mucha ternura haciendo que Duo se sentará

Duo: pero te advierto que no vas a ganar nada de mi por andarme invitando!

Heero: no lo esperaba realmente..pero donde te cabe tanto-miro lo delgado que lucía Duo

Duo: que quieres decir?

Heero: a que te comiste una rebanadota de pastel y tu estomago sonaba como de niño de hospicio!

Duo: es que estoy en pleno crecimiento...pero bueno y tu que! también te la comiste!

Heero: yo también estoy en crecimiento...

Duo: a ver...

Sin previo aviso Duo pellisco el estomago de Heero haciendo que saltará hacia atrás, y viera con cara de sorpresa..(realmente rara en el) al trenzado

Duo: Mucho crecimiento, tienes longuita!-al tiempo que le estiraba un cachete- gordito!

Heero: Gordito, Oye que derecho tienes para tomarte esas libertades y llamarme así!-vaya que ese chico de ojos amatista lo hacia sacar partes de si que quien lo conociera no creiría

Duo: el mismo que tu para cargarme, secuestrarme y traerme aquí-su tono de voz fue triunfante- y bien , ordenamos?- levanto su mano para llamar la atención y loa atendieran

Heero estaba más seguro que nunca que esa era la persona que había esperado por largo tiempo, pero como decirlo, tal vez si no fuera tan frío de carácter, si fuera menos directo , las palabras fluirían tal y como lo deseaba , pero los años de costumbre lo hacían decir las cosas de manera incorrecta, y vaya que el no era imprudente pero en cuestiones de amor nadie lo tiene seguro..

Heero: tienes novia, o novio?-así directo de golpe

El trenzado dudo un momento , había escuchado bien? Porque esas preguntas uno no las hace solo porque si , siempre va una intención de por medio , al menos en la mayoría de los casos, su experiencia se lo decía, porque Heero se la hacía, acaso aquel muchacho de ojos azules...antes que pudiera preguntar o responder algo una amable mujer se había acercado, se veía como de 60 años , con una tierna expresión en su rostro, tría una libretita para tomarles la orden

y que les sirvo?-

Duo:-yo, podría traerme una hamburguesa, con papas y refresco-

Heero: -igual por favor-

enseguida vuelvo, por cierto me permite decirles algo?-Duo asintió con la cabeza y su linda sonrisa

Hacen una linda pareja, me gustaría tomarles una foto para la pared- la señalo

Hasta entonces fue que Duo se fijo en las fotos pegadas era como un mural , había muchas de diferentes parejas, la mujer le sonrió

vienen muchas parejas , pero me gusta tomar fotos de los que se les ve el amor en los ojos, un extraño hobby pensarás, pero me gusta ver esas imagines de amor verdadero, me recuerda mi juventud y mis tiempos de citas con mi marido- la mujer volteo y miro a un hombre de la edad de ella y le mando un beso, que el señor contesto

Duo: veo que se siguen queriendo mucho

sí , el es mi vida, la persona con la que he compartido todo-

Duo: me gustaría poder tener una relación así

estoy segura que la tendrás cariño, es cuestión de confianza y comunicación- se acerco para hablarle bajito –y buenas noches de sexo!- haciendo que Duo se pusiera riera

bueno les puedo tomar la foto?-

Duo: bueno , vera –fue interrumpido por Heero

Heero: será un placer –y abrazo a Duo

gracias , enseguida vuelvo

Duo: Heero! Que estas pensando tu y yo no somos pareja!-decía mientras se zafaba del

abrazo

Heero: pero esa señora lo cree así , viste el brillo en sus ojos, es mejor de esta forma

Duo: creo que tienes razón, vaya por como te portaste hace rato, no creeria que pudieras tener sentimientos

Heero:hmn...

Heero: Duo.. lo que te pregunte...

Duo : mira son cosas de las que no quiero hablar si?

Heero: ni siquiera si olvido lo de las llantas?

Duo: lo olvidarías? Enserio!

Heero asintió con la cabeza, estaba bien , olvidaría lo de las llantas solo por conocer más acerca de su lindo acompañante

bueno ..estuve viviendo en unión libre con mi ex , pero terminamos, pero no se a veces creo que las cosas se pueden arreglar y debería darle una oportunidad. pero bueno y que hay de ti? Alguna galana?-

Heero no podía creer lo que escuchaba , Duo ya había llevado ese estilo de vida, y le estaba cortando las alas, pero justo en esos momentos llego la señora con su orden y con la cámara, una polaroid instántanea

bien listos para la foto?-

Duo: por supuesto –y se recargo en Heero quien paso su brazo por sus hombros

La señora tomo varias ,decía que para escoger la más bonita, para luego retirarse dejando a los chicos con la comida, deliciosa en opinión de Duo pero que se podria esperar de un gloton como el, cuando terminaron , Heero se adelanto a la caja a pagar, la señora se acerco a él entregándole una foto

pensé que les gustaría tenerla-

Heero miro la foto, si que le gustaba ...le dio las gracias a la señora cuando Duo lo alcanzo

mientras salian

Duo: que te dijo?

Heero: nada anda vamonos, necesito prepararme para la carrera

Duo : que! Pero si dijiste que ibas a olvidarlo!

Heero : dije que iba a olvidar lo de las llantas.. todavía esta lo del reto de Howard y que

Trowa sea mi mecanico


	4. cap 3 El fin de la carrera el ganador e...

Duo busco en los ojos de Heero alguna señal de broma pero ni rastro, se sintio bastante indignado realmente no le gustaba que ese chico que apenas lo conocía se burlara así de él, así que simplemente se dio media vuelta para retirarse de allí y tal vez hubiera ido lejos de no ser que sintió unos fuertes brazos tomando su cintura cosa que lo hizo más que enojarse apenarse a más no poder, sobretodo cuando sus ojos se toparon con esa hermosa y penetrante mirada azul..

Hee..Heero que haces!- el trenzado trataba de soltarse

que haces tú? Adonde crees que vas!-

Eso a ti no te importa!-

claro que si!te tengo que devolver a salvo con tus amigos, soy responsable de ti-

eh?-

Duo no supo porque pero a partir de esas palabras ya no puso pero alguno a las peticiones de Heero ,mientras iban en camino su cabeza pensaba mil cosas, más que todo porque estaba realmente sorprendido, no sabia si ese chico era amable , o grosero , era tan extraño , le había dado su casco y estaba conduciendo muy diferente que las dos veces anteriores , es decir, con mucho cuidado, porque lo cuidaba tanto si eran casi extraños, ¿por qué se preocupaba por él si no lo conocía, Heero no parecía del tipo que se preocupara mucho por los demás, ¿por qué su corazón latía tan rápido al sentirse tan cerca de ese muchacho?..De repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el ser que le causa tal confusión

Ya llegamos-

mande?-

anda vamos –

Heero espero a que Duo reaccionará y bajara de la moto para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hacia la entrada de una gran bodega, abrió el candado de la puerta metalica y lo hizo entrar

Entonces volteo a verlo , quería ver la reacción en el rostro del chico ante el espectáculo que vería...Duo quedó boquiabierto no podía creerlo, ...

Heero esto es genial! –y como chiquillo entro corriendo observando todo el lugar

Dentro de la enorme bodega estaba una gran colección de motos, de primera vista podrían ser 70 u 80 tal vez más, de todas la marcas, deportivas , clásicas, de diferentas años , entonces la vio, hasta al fondo en lo que podría ser un pedestal estaba la moto más espectacular de todas, blanca con azul cobalto, con el dibujo de un ala plateada con un diseño espectacular...Duo volteo a ver a su acompañante ...podría ser que él?..esa moto era...no podía equivocarse..

ES LA WING ZERO! ..HEERO ERES EL PILOTO DE LA WING ZERO?

Lejos de ese sitio Trowa se encontraba terminando de revisar a Heavyarms con la ayuda de Hilde quien por cierto estaba realmente en un conflicto de sentimientos..

Dios! Dicen que solamente corre contra los mejores, y que el unico que a podido vencerlo es Zech Marquise el campeón mundial! Trowa es una oportunidad única!..pero pero entonces es casi imposible que lo venzas! No puedes correr! no puedes perder a Heavyarms es demasiado valiosa para que la pierdas asi!

No te preocupes tanto, confio plenamente en Heavyarms y en mi habilidad, ya lo que tenga que ser será , yo daré lo mejor que tengo-

Así se habla! Duo y yo te echaremos muchas porras estoy segura que le ganarás!-

Trowa le contesto con una sonrisa a su amiga, aunque más que por el comentario de Hilde fue porque se imagino como se la estaría pasando el trenzado con el muchacho contra el que correría en un rato, tal vez ese era el remedio que ocupaba su amigo, de pronto recordo que estaba conversando con Hilde...

Oye Trowa no tendrás problemas con tu hermana? sabes que ella odia las carreras

no tiene porque enterarse..-

Ah! Trowa el rebelde!-

Ja no precisamente pero es mejor así no quiero que pase lo de la ultima vez...-

jejeje lo de la redada?-

Trowa era muy buen piloto pero no era muy conocido debido a que su hermana, su unica familia, no le permitía correr, hacia unos meses intento participar en una carrera , pero eligió mal ya que decidió hacerlo a escondidas y en el circuito ilegal (donde había apuestas de dinero , motos , etc), cuando llego su turno apareció lo que el creyó medio escuadrón de la policía y termino pasando la noche en la cárcel como escarmiento de su linda hermana...

exacto lo de la redada...es mejor que mi hermana no se enteré...-

pero Trowa...no es por echar la sal pero..y si pierdes..¿cómo explicarás la desaparición de tu moto?-

pues entonces no perderé- diciendo esto ultimo se puso de pie y limpio sus manos- heavy ya esta lista, ya casi es hora de irnos si queremos llegar-

avisare a mi casa que me voy a tardar un rato más , me prestas tu teléfono?-

adelante-

Apenas entro Hilde a la casa, Trowa aprovecho para leer el papelito que le había enviado Quatre por medio de Duo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que leía, volvió a guardarlo, debía admitir que su pequeño novio era un romántico empedernido pero él adoraba eso, como le hubiera gustado que fuera a verlo correr pero sabía que eso sería imposible, suspiro profundamente para después sacar una cadena que llevaba en el cuello de la cuál colgaba una piedra en forma gota del color de los ojos de su pequeño amado ,la apretó fuertemente con su mano derecha y la beso, esa piedra era su amuleto de buena suerte, se la había dado su pequeño el día que se hicieron novios, nunca le había fallado y deseaba que esta vez no fuera la primera, suerte o habilidad , cualquiera de las dos las necesitaría para ganarle al Wing Zero...vio su reloj era mejor apurarse, entro a su casa para recoger lo que necesitaba su corazón latía lleno de emoción...y lejos de allí el corazón de la persona que frecuentaba tanto sus pensamientos se llenaba de sentimientos diversos..

porqué me hiciste llegar tan temprano si la cena es hasta las 9!-

porqué? Porqué! Pues porque no me gusta que te la pases perdiendo el tiempo con esos vagos con tanto trabajo que tienes por hacer!-

Quatre y su padre(un hombre maduro de edad de cabello castaño y expresión dura) se encontraban sentados en el escritorio del despacho del mayor , lleno de papeles, ambos leyendo y subrayando aspectos importantes de los documentos, los dos bien habituados a ese tipo de labor y en una de sus usuales conversaciones, cualquiera que los viera no creería que ninguno de los dos se mirará a los ojos o enriqueciera la charla con movimientos en sus manos o algo , simplemente dos figuras sentadas que no hacían más que mover los ojos y abrir la boca, totalmente quietos de cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, ambos tan inexpresivos...

ha, trabajo? el trabajo que tu quieres que haga-

es tu responsabilidad Quatre-

no! es la responsabilidad que tu me haz impuesto-

eres el único varón Winner, el heredero de mi fortuna debes estar a la altura –

padre entiende yo no quiero ser un empresario , quiero ser músico-

otra vez con esas estupideces, que no me tienes ni tantito respeto-

sabes que si te lo tengo padre..pero no me gusta que me veas como tu marioneta...-

Quatre como dices esas cosas, sabes que te amo , eres mi querido hijo...solo quiero lo mejor para ti..-

lo sé .solo que me gustaría que me escucharás más...lo que yo pienso , lo que quiero...-

y te escucho pero no me parecen más que tontos sueños, este es el camino seguro...hijo..dime, no he sido lo suficientemente comprensivo? al ...bueno tu sabes al aceptar..que ..pues.. tengas novio, en lugar de salir con alguna bella chica, correspóndeme Quatre y entiende porque hago las cosas..-

pero papá..tu ganas.. pero no pienso renunciar a las presentaciones con la orquesta, ni a los conciertos que me invitan de solista ni a las carreras de motos...-

vuelve la burra al trigo contigo, ..Quatre esta bien que eres joven y debes divertirte pero que las cosas no pasen a ser más que un simple pasatiempo entendido?-

si ya lo sé ya lo sé...y bien la cena de esta noche porque es, algún nuevo acuerdo entre compañías o algo?-el rubio cerraba el documento que tenia y tomaba otro

no es más que todo es puro asunto social , van a presentar al hijo de Lowe , es un muchacho como de tu edad creo-

No sabia que el Sr. Lowe tenía hijos, es más raramente se le ve atender sus negocios en esta ciudad-

Je ese Lowe no necesita estar presente para atender los negocios aquí, parece que el muchacho se ha encargado de todo, se dice que es un genio para manejar la empresa, aunque más que todo por el sentido sentimental , la compañia de aquí la fundo el abuelo materno...-el sr. Winner se paro por un trago

Creo que había escuchado algo de eso.. no decían que Lowe se caso con su mujer solamente para absorber la compañía y hacer crecer su imperio-dio vuelta a la pagina del documento

Al parecer así fue , ese Lowe ha logrado convertir su empresa en la más grande en su campo y solo por casarse con una mujer...-

al menos solo se caso con una y solamente tiene un hijo, bueno al menos que también tenga 29 hermanas mayores y no se haya sabido nada-

Quatre...-

ya ya yo no dije nada- volvió a cambiar de documento-y no sabes como se llama el heredero Lowe, papá ?-

mm creo que Harry..Henry...no espera Heero, creo que era Heero , Heero Lowe-y le dio un trago a su bebida

A Quatre se le cayó el documento de las manos, tardó un momento en reaccionar ..cerró los ojos y agito un poco la cabeza..había oído bien?

Dijiste Heero?

Si , Heero Lowe Yuy...-repitió el señor Winner sin darle la mayor importancia

En la bodega Heero escuchaba al animoso trenzado, Duo había visto cada una de las motos y decía comentarios sobre ellas, todas estaban muy bien cuidadas, se veía que Heero sentía un gran cariño por ellas, sobre todo por la Wing de la cuál por cierto el chico de ojos amatistas no habia podido sacar información alguna más que una sonrisa de su dueño quien terminaba de revisar que todo estuviera en orden en su máquina...

Duo, podrías pasarme aquella llave –(pura excusa para tenerlo cerca)

esta?- respondió mientras le pasaba el objeto y ponia más atención en mirujear la moto

si , gracias -Heero dejo la llave a un lado para ponerse de pie de la Wing Zero

Oye Heero ..tal vez suene grosero pero de donde sacas para tener todas estas motos? Es que tu sabes.. no son baratas..

Heero miro sonriendo con cierto aire de presunción ...

a excepción de Wing Zero y 01( la moto en la que había andado todo el día ) no he comprado ni una sola moto..

eh, pero yo pense que eran tuyas

lo son

pero ...

las gane en carreras, todos los que han perdido una carrera conmigo tienen que darme su moto es la apuesta, cada una de estas era el tesoro de su dueño , me encanta saber que ahora es mio...después de todo soy un coleccionista y solo busco lo mejor-

pero ...la mayoria son modificadas..es como robarles un pedazo de su corazón..(Duo pensaba sin duda en Trowa y Heavyarms)-

Eso es lo que lo hace divertido-Heero bajo por un instante su mirada al piso...se veía algo perdida..-

eso es cruel...-de repente le invadió un sentimiento entre repulsión , lastima y tristeza al joven de larga trenza que sin duda se regía mucho por el corazón

porque? Porque te importa? Ni los conoces que mas da...-

porque con solo mirarlas te das cuenta que alguien las amaba , le entregaban algo de si mismos, es como tu con Wing Zero nadie pdría dudar que amas a tu moto, por eso me importa, porque pienso en los sentimientos de...-

De repente Duo no pudo decir palabra al sentir la calida mano de Heero sobre su mejilla viéndolo lleno de ternura..

si todos tuvieran tu corazón las cosas serían diferentes..eres muy dulce, muy especial...-

Heero..?-

me alegra haberte conocido-

Mirando fijamente al chico de cabello alborotado, Duo no terminaba de procesar esas palabras...finalmente solo pudo contestarle con una de sus más bellas sonrisas...

El silencio reino por unos momentos .. ninguno de los dos sabia que decir hasta que se escucho la voz de Heero...

¿Quieres montarte?-

eh?-su cara se puso roja..escucho bien?

que si quieres dar una vuelta en Wing Zero

Subirme a tu moto?-no, no había escuchado bien se regaño por ocurrente

si –

pero yo?...enserio?-

ajá-

Duo se quedo pensativo , su corazón latía fuertemente lleno de emoción, tenia tanto tiempo que no conducia una moto , se había prometido nunca volver a hacerlo pero la que tenia enfrente no era cualquier máquina, la vio correr una sola vez y se había enamorado de ella, quería hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo y sin embargo...

yo..la verdad..-

tienes miedo?...-

no es eso...es ...no te preocupa que le haga algo a la moto?- en realidad más que importarle la moto fue lo primero que se le ocurrio decir a Duo para no subirse al vehículo

ya vería eso después-el tono de voz de Heero sonaba algo maliciosos

no sabes que mejor paso ya no quiero broncas contigo-

si eso quieres, entonces acompáñame a probarla-

bueno si eso esta bien...-

Duo siguió a Heero hacia una gran puerta metálica que tenía aquella bodega, el ojiazul presiono el interruptor que servía que levantarla , Heero le cedió el paso al trenzado para que observará , lo hacía más que todo porque quería conocer las expresiones de aquel muchacho que le resultaba tan atrayente , le gustaba el brillo de sus ojos y esa dulce mirada tan pura e infantil igual que sus reacciones, que en ese momento le provocaban sonreír...

Lo que había tras la puerta era una gran sorpresa, que no se hubiera podido imaginar, era enorme y muy bien cuidada , había escuchado rumores pero no sabía que realmente existía era la pista de carreras del circuito "Underground" donde habían empezado muchos de sus pilotos favoritos, allí fue donde Zech Marquise su piloto favorito adquirió su fama antes de lanzarse a las profesionales, sin duda conocía otros lugares para correr pero esa pista era para los mejores , y estaba allí frente a él a espaldas de la bodega donde Heero guardaba sus motos?...era cierto..el chico de cabello alborotado no le había querido contestar nada acerca de ser el piloto de la Wing Zero y ahora la pista...a menos que no fuera la que el pensaba..no incluso siendo la que el pensaba..porque Heero tenía su bodega allí...acaso..?

Oye Heero...acaso esta pista ..es la Underground?-

algo escuche..-contesto serio, ahora se dedicaba a prepararse para entrar a la pista-

conoces al dueño o ..por ser el Wing Zero tienes acceso libre?-

digamos que tengo una copia de las llaves-terminaba de ajustarse los guantes...-

WOW! Es increíble! Trowa no va a poder creerlo!-

...-

Heero sin duda eres una caja de sorpresas!-

y eso que apenas comienzo-

Heero subió a su maquina y entro a la pista corriendo solo para Duo ...el sonido de la moto llenando el ambiente, piloto y maquina en perfecta sincronización, como uno cortando el viento que terminaba bailando con el cabello del trenzado, era tal como lo recordaba, aquel piloto que le robaba al aliento sin ni siquiera conocerlo ahora que lo conocía el sentimiento crecía dentro de el sin darse cuenta...

es espectacular cuando corre contra el mismo verdad?-

Duo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de un anciano que le pnía la mano en el hombro...

Después de un rato se encontraban los tres sentados en la orilla de la pista, el anciano que se hacia llamar Js era muy platicador y agradable

Heero jeje corre desde muy pequeño recuerdo que no alcanzaba y se daba unas buenas caídas jeje pero era muy orgullosos para pedirme que la bajara un poco..-

Vaya ja jaj debio ser un niño muy lindo-

un demonito pero muy noble..-

Mhm-la mirada de Heero revelaba su molestia por las palabras de J's

asi ese mhm..cuando esta molesto o esquivo siempre le hace igual... desde pequeño...

La platica hubiera seguido pero el comunicador que llevaba J's requirió su atención para cuando corto la comunicación los chicos ya sabían de que trataba..en ese momento llegaba Trowa conduciendo a Heavy con Hilde sentada atrás , apenas se detuvieron la chica corrió a abrazar a su amigo

Duo! Estas bien? no te violo!-

Hilde!-

oh pobrecito inocente!-decia mientras le palmeaba la cabeza...

Heero Yuy como te atreviste a llevarte asi a mi pequeño Duo!-

no se la paso tan mal...-Heero siempre tan malicioso en sus comentarios

que le hiciste depravado maniático!-

Hilde ya basta!-

El trenzado bastante apenado se había puesto colorado, Trowa se acerco a Heero

estas listo?-

lo mismo te pregunto-

lo estuve desde que me retaste –

entonces que esperamos?-

el banderazo de salida...-

Antes de empezar la carrera todos entraron a la bodega Hilde dejo escapar un grito de emoción ante todas las motos y arrastro a Duo para que las viera con ella, Trowa no hizo gran algarabía , de hecho ya se lo esperaba , se dedico a lo que iba, se pondría la vestimenta adecuada para correr, para esto Heero ya lo llevaba, chaqueta negra con cintas azules y plateadas y el bordado de alas y el pantalón al mismo estilo, el equipo del ojiverde era de los mismo llamativos tonos de su moto , naranja , amarillo y rojo, cuando estuvo listo , salió a dar varias vueltas para probar la pista, si bien era un piloto nato, no le hacía mal conocer el terreno, Duo se separo de Hilde necesitaba hablar con Heero antes de la carrera...

Heero..en verdad tienes que hacer esto?-

Trowa quiere hacerlo?-

pero ...podrías hacerlo solo por diversión..digo no apostar nada..-

hay cosas que a veces tienen que ser ...-

Sentados en la cabina de control junto a J's Duo recordaba las ultimas palabras que le dijo Heero...tenia que suceder, mientras miraba por los monitores de mostraban lo captado por las cámaras alrededor de toda la pista no podía entender lo que había querido decir...

Los dos pilotos estaba listos en la línea de salida , uno al lado del otro ambos con un profundo deseo de competir y ganar...

_Cosas que tienen que ser_...

El semáforo empezo a cambiar de color..rojo...amarillo...verde...ambos jóvenes aceleraron buscando conseguir la ventaja...

_Los gritos de Hilde no le llegaban, veia pero no miraba..._

Uno a uno sin poder determinar quien era el mejo , ambos poniendo todo , el más minimo error haría que todo terminará...

_Heero lo quería, Trowa lo quería, arriesgarse , probar algo? Eso era?_

Parecían bailar, conducían con toda su pasión su entrega, mas que una carrera era una prueba para sí mismos...

_Eso era ..probarse algo ..pero que exactamente..._

Habían llegado al final el ultimo momento lo que decidiría todo, Heero y Trowa no había manera de saber quien pasaría primero la meta, el piloto de la Wing Zero había dominado las curvas por adentro durante el recorrido pero Trowa lo había rebasado varías veces al volver la moto a sus posición normal...

Algo que todos deseamos probarnos alguna vez ...sonrio por fin lo entendió observo el monitor, en un susurro inaudible dijo el nombre de quien realmente deseaba que ganará

Una ultima curva enfrente para sorpresa de Trowa , el ojiazul empezó a tomar la curva por afuera por un segundo se sorprendió para rápidamente reaccionar, no se dejaría vencer , agradeció haber dado esas vuelas antes de la carrera...salieron juntos de la curva en s, la ultima curva, ninguno llevaba ventaja y ahora solo quedaba un tramo recto , ambos aceleraron era el momento decisivo ...

_Heero..._

Ambos pasaron la meta al mismo tiempo , Duo y Hilde salieron corriendo de la cabina cada uno con una idea diferente del ganador, el viejo J's sonrió al observar los monitores estaba esperando algo... para cuando llegaron a la pista los pilotos ya venían de regreso...

TROOOOWWWWWWAAAA! LO HICISTE LO HICISTE! LE GANASTE AL WING ZERO!-la morena se le lazó a los brazos-

Hilde...pero Heero fue el ganador...-los labios de Duo lo traicionaron

QUEE! DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO TROWA PASO PRIMERO!-

en realidad no...- Trowa no supo porque pero sabía que no podía aceptar ese triunfo...

lo dejaremos en un empate..por ahora...-

Los otros tres chicos miraron a Heero, Duo se emociono por aquellas palabras...quien ganó o perdió ya no tuvo importancia, en su corazón la prueba había sido superada, la prueba a ellos mismos, su trabajo y su esfuerzo la prueba a la voluntad de su corazón...

Salieron de esa pista , juntos Heero había ganado una amiga, un gran mecanico y probablemente mejor amigo y una persona que era capaz de hacer bailar a su corazón , una persona a la que deseaba amar...

El anciano J´s se quedo solo en la pista observaba las fotos que mostraban al ganador, sonrió al tiempo que las tiraba a la basura, parece que el pequeño orgulloso puede seguir siendo el mejor...

Los chicos fueron a cenar , quien los viera y escuchara toda la historia que había vivido ese día no lo creerían..parecían amigos de toda la vida...

Ya había caído la noche y los motociclistas tomaron rumbos distintos, Trowa dejaría a Hilde a su casa y Heero se llevo a Duo , iban en la 01 la moto que los había hecho conocerse...Duo abrazaba fuertemente a Heero pero ya no era por temor , le gustaba sentir el calor al estar abrazado al chico de cabello castaño...el camino a casa se le hizo tan corto...

Gracias por traerme-

No es nada-

...sabes ...lo que dijiste en la tarde...a mi también me alegra haberte conocido...

Heero sonrió de manera dulce y sincera para Duo ..ahí estaba la esperanza, de poder ser ese alguien especial para el trenzado...

Quieres que te recoja mañana para ir a la escuela?-

ahh? No quisiera molestar...-

me queda de camino..además no quiero que conozcas a nadie más por que te iba a atropellar-

Heero!-Duo se sonrojo...y armándose de valor beso la mejilla de Heero para entrar corriendo al edificio de departamentos al tiempo que gritaba -hasta mañana!

Heero puso su mano sobre su mejilla...se sentía feliz, como no se había sentido en años...había encontrado a alguien que igualaba la pasión que sentía por las motos...

Hasta mañana mi Duo...


	5. cap 4 Me gustas

Capitulo 4

Se levanto realmente apresurado al escuchar el timbre de su puerta , no había escuchado el despertador ni el teléfono cuando Quatre llamo, pero esa puerta lo hacía despertarse al instante, corrió a abrirla llevaba su pijama puesta, camisa y pantalón celestes de suave tela que le quedaba bastante holgada su cabello lo llevaba en dos trencitas, su cara estaba roja estaba seguro que Heero lo regañaría otra vez, abrió la puerta mirando hacia abajo

Buenos Días?...Heero...-

hmh-el ojiazul estaba torciendo la boca llevaba más de una semana recogiendo al trenzado y un 75 por ciento de los días había tenido que ir a despertarlo

lo siento lo siento! Ya voy no me tardo ni 5 minutos!-Duo corrió hacia su cuarto

Heero vio los libros de Duo regados en la mesa y empezó a recoger los que necesitaría ese día, ya conocía el departamento del trenzado, al menos la sala comedor y cocina , el lugar era muy acogedor y hogareño, comparado con su casa parecía decorado por una ama de casa, sonrió al pensar en eso...entonces sintió cuando un sobre se calló de los libros ,lo observó detenidamente puso especial atención al sello que llevaba, lo devolvió a su lugar y cerro la mochila para ver salir a Duo del cuarto..

Llevaba el uniforme de gala, camisa blanca con corbata roja, chaleco negro y saco y pantalón gris oscuro, zapato negro, aunque por las prisas no había deshecho las trencitas en que recogió su cabello para dormir

ya estoy listo, vamonos!-

fueron 10 minutos..me debes cinco..-

si si después te los regreso!-

Duo le echo candado a la puerta y tomo a Heero de la mano para bajar juntos las escaleras y salir del edificio allí como siempre muy temprano la señora Noventa barría la calle

Buenos Días!- Duo se detuvo y le beso la mejilla

Buenos Días pórtense bien los dos!-le dio una bolsa a Heero con una vasija con fruta ,sabía que ninguno de los chicos había desayunado

Siempre!-

Los chicos subieron a la 01 la moto que usaba Heero para moverse normalmente y es que él no era un chico normal de 17 años sino un legendario corredor de carreras de motos más que todo underground que se caracterizaba por apostar motos modificadas y con una gran reputación de una sola carrera perdida en su vida contra el campeón mundial..

La señora Noventa los observó hasta que se perdieron de su vista, sonreía tiernamente desde hacía una semana que Heero y Duo iban juntos a la escuela y era el mismo tiempo que su pequeño vecino se veía tan alegre y lleno de vida como en tiempos pasados , se alegro mucho que ese muchacho de cabello alborotado llegará a la vida de su niño, fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos al escuchar el teléfono y entró a su casa, sin embargo lo importante era que la señora no era la única que había notado el cambio de Duo ...

Desde un auto con vidrios ahumados un joven de gafas negras había visto como ese intruso se acercaba a su Duo, y como su tesoro mostraba esa sonrisa que debía ser solo para él dirigida a ese sujeto, no podía permitir algo así , miro su reloj y vio que ya era tarde, ya arreglaría ese asunto más tarde...

Poco a poco el Colegio Just Communication se llenaba de alumnos , entre ellos un precioso jovencito de cabellos dorados acompañado de una jovial chiquilla de cabellos negros y chico alto algo moreno de su piel que se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas cercas de la entrada...

espero que lleguen temprano, por más que llame Duo no contesto el teléfono-

Ay Quatre si ya sabes que es un dormilón pero seguro Heero se encarga-dijo Hilde con una sonrisa picara-se ven bien juntos no creen? Tu lo viste el día de carrera Trowa, tenían horas de conocerse y ya parecía haber una relación-

bueno si , Heero no parece mal chico y Duo , creo que le ha hecho bien pasar tiempo con el-siguió Trowa con la conversación

espero que esto sea para bien-Quatre todavía tenía una duda en su cabeza que no había podido resolver sería Heero el mismo Heero Lowe Yuy del que le habló su padre, el que había dado mucho de que hablar por no asistir a la cena de presentación..

je miren hablando del rey de roma..pero ...-Hilde se volteo tapándose la boca

Duo y Heero venían hacia ellos, más de uno se les quedaba viendo pero ya se estaban acostumbrando , andaban varios rumores acerca del porque siempre llegaban juntos así que no le dieron importancia..

hola chicos!-

Hey! Duo que bonito peinado!-Hilde no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad

Que quieres decir-

nada nada solo que me gustan tus trencitas de colegiala-

ah..AHHHHHHHH- finalmente reacciono , se toco el cabello para encontrarse con el peinado que se había hecho para dormir empezó a deshacerlo rápidamente

Heero! Porque no me dijiste mira que ridículo he venido haciendo!-

hmh- Heero movió sus hombros en señal de indiferencia

Trowa y Quatre miraban la escena divertidos mientras Hilde se atacaba de la risa y Duo apurado peinaba su cabello con sus manos y empezaba a tejer la trenza que siempre usaba..

Quatre: porque no te lo dejas suelto Duo?

Duo: ahh es que se enreda mucho

Heero: se te ve bien así...

Duo miro a Heero decía las cosas en un tono de voz tan indiferente y aún así hacía saltar a su corazón...

Duo :bueno si tengo mucho sin dejarlo suelto...

Los otros chicos intercambiaron miradas en especial Trowa y Quatre como recordando algo, Hilde se acerco al trenzado y empezó a acomodarle la corbata de forma que asemejaba un moño

listo! Ahora si te vez perfecto, verdad que si Heero?-

sí..- contesto Heero fingiendo mirar algo más –deberíamos entrar- tomó de la mano a Duo y entró al edificio seguido de los demás chicos

Ya llevaban 4 horas de clase y faltaba poco para el descanso, el grupo se encontraba leyendo tendrían que hacer un mini–ensayo al volver del descanso así que ninguno se atrevía a platicar , aunque había un chico que ya había acabado y comprendido su lectura y se dedicaba a observar a aquel que era capaz de robarle los suspiros, veía como el largo cabello caía sedosamente, y le daba esa apariencia tan angelical , como lo colocaba detrás de su oídos, le alegro que lo dejará suelto , Heero estaba seguro de lo que sentía , le gustaba Duo , si tan solo decirlo le fuera tan fácil como pensarlo... más también observo como otros chicos en su clase de repente volteaban a ver a Duo de la misma manera que él lo hacía, con tantas chicas en su clase porque se tenían que fijar en Duo! Heero los miraba molesto , aunque para que lo negaba le gustaba saber que tenía competencia , sería más divertido cuando vieran lo que el tenía y ellos no...bueno lo que tendré se corrigió...la idea daba vueltas en su cabeza, quería decirle a Duo todo lo que sentía , que le bastó verlo un instante para saber lo especial que era, que justo a mitad de esa calle sintió un vuelco en su corazón , porque era tan difícil decirlo, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza que recargo en el banco , se sintió patético, él que era el mejor corredor de la ciudad , temerario, desafiante, él que retaba a cualquiera sin miedo a las consecuencias , no podía a declarársele a la persona que le gustaba...

De pronto el sonido de un celular sobresaltó a toda la clase, bueno menos al dueño que tardó en reaccionar, Heero tomó el aparato mientras sus compañeros volvieron a lo suyo a excepción de Duo que se quedo mirando al ojiazul le llamó la atención la cara que puso, seguro por la persona que le marcaba y como apago el celular sin contestar... de repente se vio descubierto y sonrojado rápidamente volvió a la lectura

Su corazón estaba confundido ,se sentía muy cercano a Heero y no podía dejar de notar las múltiples atenciones que este le daba, pero no estaría confundiéndolo todo , Quatre y Trowa también lo cuidaban mucho y ni que decir de Hilde, aunque a ellos los conocía de años y Heero apenas una escasa semana, que pensaba Heero de él, todavía no se perdonaba el atrevimiento de haberle besado en la mejilla, y si Heero lo veía como un ofrecido, y si solo estaba siendo bueno con él para obtener algo más y luego botarlo, no eso no podía ser , no quería que fuera así , junto sus manos y las apretó fuertemente, Heero tomaba sus manos de una manera tan firme , tan cálida, después se pregunto si no estaría buscando un reemplazo para su ex, desecho la idea, no podía pensar así , le gustaba estar con Heero, compartir momentos con él, era tan diferente a aquel otro , tenía que admitirlo..le gustaba Heero , pero como decírselo o debía esperar a que Heero diera el primer paso, o mandarle una carta, dedicarle una canción? Y si en realidad malentendió todo y para el chico de cabello alborotado no era más que un amigo, si se lo dijera y lo rechazará que haría , soportaría estar cerca de él o ya no poder estar cerca de él, tal vez debería esperar más para pensar en algo como un noviazgo tenía muy poco de conocerlo, tal vez era un sentimiento temporal por la novedad..dio un profundo suspiro ..porque era tan complicado todo lo relacionado con los sentimientos, y el que pensaba que sería más fácil con eso que ya tenía experiencia...

La campana del colegio se dejó escuchar junto con un voceo

Heero Yuy , Duo Maxwell favor de pasar a la oficina del director-

EH! Si esta semana sí he llegado temprano-se quejó Duo

anda vamos- Heero lo jaló

vamos a estar en las bancas del patio!- dijo Quatre mientras se despedía de los muchachos

Casi habían llegado a la oficina del director, Heero iba muy callado apurando el paso y jalando a Duo por el brazo

Heero me lastimas!-

hmh-

Heero! Que pasa porque esta enojado?-

No vayas a decir nada! Déjame hablar a mi entendido!-

A que te refieres!

Habían llegado, la secretaria les pidió que pasarán a la oficina, el lugar era elegante , con vitrinas guardando numerosos trofeos, diplomas y reconocimientos colgados en la pared junto a fotos de varías generaciones , algunas plantas daban un toque relajado al lugar, en medio estaba el gran escritorio de roble con computadora moderna , teléfono, y papeles, sentado en una cómoda silla se encontraba el director y dándoles la espalda se encontraba otra persona

Buenos Días, señor director- saludo tímidamente Duo

pasen los estaba esperando-

que quieres!-La voz de Heero llevaba un tono agresivo

Duo y el director se sorprendieron , el hombre en la silla que acompañaba al director volteó a ver a los muchachos, era un hombre maduro , guapo de hermosos ojos de color y con una sonrisa confiada

Heero que modales, que no te enseño nada Akiko?-

cállate, no deberías ni decir su nombre! Que quieres aquí!-no había duda del enfado

vine a verte, que más mi pequeño Heerito? –el hombre seguía muy calmado

pues si ya me viste, ya te puedes largar!-

Heero, Heero , vine desde muy lejos para verte y tu no te paras en la casa , así que si la montaña no va a roma , roma va a la montaña-el hombre le sonrió a su hijo dulcemente

Siempre es lo mismo contigo, no me interesa verte, no lo entiendes!-

Heero..tal vez.. deberías calmarte...un poco- Duo se había acercado al chico de cabello alborotado y lo tomó por el brazo, no supo ni porque lo hizo si realmente se sentía asustado por la actitud de este.

Duo..no te dije que no te metieras!-la mirada de Heero era muy dura..

yo ..yo lo siento pero es que estas muy alterado y...-

El lindo chico de ojos amatistas fue callado por el dedo del padre de Heero sobre su boca, no sintió cuando se les había aproximado..

es inútil que trates de razonar con él , es muy testarudo, tu debes ser Duo, Mi nombre es Odin, el padre de Heero-

aaah... Mucho gusto señor...-Duo se sintió apenado el sr Odin si que tenía gran presencia, de pronto sus mejillas se ruborizaron, el hombre le tomo la mano y la beso para después tomarlo delicadamente por la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos...

eres simplemente encantador-y le sonrió coquetamente

QUE CREES QUE HACES!-Heero había llegado a su limite de tolerancia

je solo admiraba los gustos tan parecidos que tenemos, aunque realmente creo que este jovencito se merece a alguien más maduro que tú hijo-

Deja de decir estupideces! Duo y yo no somos nada y si lo fuéramos a ti no te importa!

Déjame tranquilo Entiendes! No quiero volver a verte!-

Heero tomo a Duo de la mano y salió de la oficina de director hecho una fiera arrastraba al pobre chico que no entendía nada de nada, el sr. Odín se sentó tranquilamente en la silla ,ante la atónita mirada del director que no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado

Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero como permite que su hijo le hable de esa manera?-

je es un adolescente es normal que sea testarudo-

tal vez pero créame que lo de su hijo pasa de una conducta rebelde normal, es un irrespetuoso total-

bueno no puedo exigirle un respeto que nunca le he inculcado, pero bueno muchas gracias por su ayuda-

como?-

es que hoy aprendí algo nuevo sobre mi hijo-

Duo se empezaba a cansar de la situación Heero iba renegando un montón de cosas, lo iba jalando y lo lastimaba, aún así no se quejaba , no sabía hacia que dirección lo arrastraba o porque se dejaba llevar , finalmente reconoció la puerta principal de la escuela..

Espera Heero!-

Esperar ja! Ni loco! No pienso estar ni un segundo más en el mismo edificio que él..-

Pero ..tu papá se ira en ...-

ja se ve que no lo conoces! Es capaz de poner una silla junto a mi banco con tal de molestar!-

Pero ...tal vez solo quiere pasar un momento contigo..-

Heero se paró abruptamente haciendo que Duo chocará contra él..

Ese imbecil solo quiere fastidiarme la vida! –

pero es tu papá...no deberías hablar así de él..-

Cállate tu no sabes nada!-

Heero contesto el argumento de Duo pero al hacerlo sin querer, manoteo de forma que lo hizo retroceder, perder el equilibrio y caer de sentón el piso..pudo aguantar los jalones, los gritos pero eso fue demasiado, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos pero su enojo fue más que el sentimiento..

Es verdad, no se nada y aunque lo supiera no debería importarme!-

Duo..yo...vamonós anda...- Heero entró un poco en razón al ver lo que el enojo lo había hecho hacer le tendió la mano a Duo para que se levantará

Vete tú! Al fin al cabo que a ti no te importa lo que tenga que decir!-Rechazo la mano de Heero y se paro solo

No seas obstinado ,anda no quiero estar aquí!-

El obstinado eres tu! Y yo sí quiero estar aquí..lárgate solo!-

pues entonces me voy!-

pues vete! Y sabes! Dices que tu padre es un imbecil, pues son igualitos!

Duo se marcho antes que Heero contestará algo más, no quería seguir peleando, el ojiazul lo miró irse, estaba demasiado furioso, con que derecho se atrevía a reclamarle algo! Y más como lo comparaba con su padre..salió en dirección al estacionamiento , necesitaba sacar todo esa rabia que sentía, monto a la 01 y se fue de la escuela a toda velocidad...

Duo iba realmente dolido, bien sabía que no conocía a Heero pero por eso mismo no espero que el otro chico lo tratará tan groseramente, empezó a tejer la trenza que acostumbraba siempre llevar, se sintió tan estúpido por haberse dejado el cabello suelto por un comentario venido de ese terco obstinado grosero por no decir otras cosas peores, llego al lugar donde Quatre le había indicado que lo esperaban, vio a sus amigos sentados en una banca del fondo a la sombra de un árbol

Eh Duo! Como te fue, donde esta Heero?-pregunto el lindo chico de ojos aqua

el sr. "manejo mis emociones perfectamente" se fue a quien sabe donde...-

ah...Y en la dirección?-Trowa miro a su pequeño ambos notaron el malestar del trenzado

vi una linda reunión familiar, "Heero charló amablemente con su padre"-su tono de voz era sarcástico

AHHHH CONOCSTE ATU SUEGRO!-exclamó Hilde en un tono de voz bastante alto

Hilde! No se te ocurra decir eso otra vez entiendes!- grito

ahh..perdón no pensé que te molestará- la chica se sintió muy apenada, Trowa puso la mano sobre sus hombro

Quatre quieres un refresco?-

por favor Trowa-

Bien , Hil vienes conmigo?-

A Hilde le cayó el veinte de lo que pasaba, y se fue con Trowa y es que bien sabían los amigos que cuando Duo estaba enojado se ponía algo "especial" y el único que lo podía calmar era Quatre, bueno después de todo era músico y dicen que la música calma a las bestias...(nota de Duo: OYE!)

paso algo con Heero?-

nada importante..-Duo puso su mano sobre su mejilla y se apoyo a la mesa

pero te lastimo?-

..es que no tenía derecho de tratarme así, yo solo...no sé es que Heero estaba muy enojado-

porqué?-

es que su padre vino a verlo y Heero no se puso agresivo sin motivo alguno..-

tal vez lo tiene y tu lo sabes...-

bueno..sí..pero le debes tener respeto a tus padres!-

eso lo dices por ti , pero Duo..no todos los padres son como los tuyos..tal vez Heero tiene una buena razón para pelear con su padre-Quatre en este comentario fue bastante imparcial, aparte de lo que sabia sobre la relación de los Lowe, recordó sin duda alguna a su padre...

pero entonces podría decírmela en vez de jalarme por el brazo...-

mm por el brazo o por la mano?-Quatre le sonrío dulcemente

por la mano..-contesto Duo sonrojado

vaya, y a donde te jalaba?-

no lo sé, sólo quería que nos fuéramos de la escuela...-

adonde?..-Quatre sonaba muy confiado..

ah...pues...-

tal vez Heero quería hablar contigo..no crees?-

pero entonces porque me jaló así, me lastimo sin razón!-

y tu le acabas de gritar a Hilde sin razón..-

pero...-

a veces cuando me enfado Trowa aguanta mis desplantes, el es muy paciente, espera que me desahogue, y me calme, para después hablar sobre lo que siento, lo que me molesta ..muchas veces solemos ser bastante intolerantes e incomprensivos cuando algo nos hace enfadar, no nos damos cuenta de las consecuencias que tienen nuestras palabras o acciones en ese momento ..-La voz del rubio sonaba calmada

pero no es justificación-Duo tenía que admitirlo ya se sentía más tranquilo

eso es verdad, pero ayuda en el proceso de entendimiento y dialogo-

entonces tu crees que hice mal por pelear con Heero..-

mm solo digamos que ambos manejaron la situación de manera inadecuada...-

Duo se quedó pensativo un momento...

Creo que hay mucho que debo aprender de Heero..-

sobre todo si van a llevar una relación ..-Quatre lo miraba pícaramente

Quatre! Heero y yo no somos pareja!...-

ah... es que como andan juntos para todos lados...-fingió la voz como inocente

eso ..eso..es porque hay mucha confianza entre nosotros...-Duo se sonrojo y habló nervioso

ah claro!.por eso dejas que te lleve de la mano- Quatre declaró su victoria

yo...él...ach ya que...tú crees que le gusto?-

pues algo debe sentir por ti , digo porque no anda de la mano de Hilde , Trowa o yo ni pasa a recogernos..ni quiere sacarnos de clase porque quiere hablar..-

..ya la regué verdad...- dio un profundo suspiro

mm sólo diré que tendrás que poner un poco más de esfuerzo-

Quatre dio unas palmaditas en la espada de Duo y buscó a Trowa con la mirada, lo vio cerca recargado en un árbol y le hizo una seña para indicarle que ya había vuelto la calma, el moreno regreso con Hilde, estuvieron platicando hasta que sonó la campana para regresar al salón, sin embargo la mente de Duo no regresó sino que sus pensamientos estuvieron concentrados en aquel chico de cabello alborotado y ojos azules , que estaría haciendo, estaría bien, todavía querría hablar con él...fuera lo que fuera tendría que esperar para averiguarlo...

Heero recorría la ciudad en su motocicleta , ya se sentía más relajado , liberaba su tensión en cada vuelta que daba, como si el viento se llevará toda la ira que llevaba dentro..pero una preocupación le llenaba el corazón..

El rostro de Duo molesto..se sentía mal por haberlo tratado de esa forma tan grosera, porque tenía que ser tan impulsivo ..ahh su mal carácter ...y lo que el chico le había dicho rechazándolo...

Vete tú! Al fin al cabo que a ti no te importa lo que tenga que decir!-

El obstinado eres tu! Y yo sí quiero estar aquí..lárgate solo!-

Las palabras le resonaban en la cabeza y eran las que más le herían, esa comparación le era muy dolorosa...

pues vete! Y sabes! Dices que tu padre es un imbecil, pues son igualitos!

Heero se detuvo en una plaza llena de frondosos árboles, se sentó en una banca, echó su cabeza para atrás y cerró sus ojos, volvía a pensar en Duo, en su cara sonriente, en su cara enojada...sabia que debía hablar con él,...bien estaba decidido lo esperaría afuera de su casa, miro su reloj, bueno lo esperaría un largo tiempo...

Lo que quedaba de tiempo de clases transcurrió lento en opinión de cierto trenzado con una gran inquietud en su corazón así que saltó de gusto cuando la campana de salida sonó al fin, rápidamente guardo sus libros en la mochila e iba salir disparado cuando Quatre lo detuvo...

Duo ..se que tienes prisa pero no puedes irte solo-

Quatre no soy un niño! No me pasará nada..-

pero nos preocupas..-Trowa se acercó a los chicos y expresó su opinión

bueno...esta bien...vayamos a los talleres...-

vaya me alegra que seas tan comprensivo!-Hilde se unió a la conversación..

supongo que tengo que madurar...-le sonrió Duo a su amiga

Mientras caminaba rumbo a casa Duo recordaba la conversación con sus amigos

"supongo que no estoy listo para crecer" pensaba, mientras sonreía pícaramente, le daba pena engañar a Quatre pero era más su urgencia, su deseo de hablar con Heero, así que sólo espero a que los chicos, después de dejarlo en la cocina; entrarán a sus respectivos talleres y se salió de la escuela...suspiro, ya les pediría disculpas luego empezó a subir los escalones del edificio donde vivía..

Coincidencia? No tanta...Justo en esos momentos Heero llegaba al edificio, había decido llegar temprano para cuando Duo llegará, llevarlo a algún lugar para hablar , quería recibirlo parado en la puerta del departamento, ese detalle de seguro agradaría al lindo chico de ojos amatista...empezó a subir las escaleras

Duo se quedó boquiabierto...le pareció algo inusual pero muy hermoso, un gran ramo de rosas rojas al pie de su puerta..la primera persona que apareció por su mente fue aquél con él que tanto deseaba hablar, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sabía que Heero no demostraba mucho lo que sentía , pero tenía muchos detalles que si lo hacían, realmente quería creer que eran de su parte, apretó sus manos fuertemente mientras se agachaba para recoger el ramo...

Heero había llegado a su destino, miró a la puerta de donde vivía el trenzado, y lo vió agachado , le pareció extraño verlo tan temprano, y él que le quería dar una sorpresa, decidió acercarse, pero no estaba listo para lo siguiente...

Heero! no te esperaba!-Duo lo miró sonriente con el hermoso ramo en brazos

se ve... –Se sentía molestó..que hacía su Duo con ese ramo de rosas en las manos

Tenía que verte! Quería hablar cont...-

El trenzado se quedó callado, la expresión del rostro de Heero era de suma molestia, el chico miró despreciativo el ramo en sus manos y sacó la tarjeta que le acompañaba, la leyó para sí, Duo no se atrevía a decir nada, los ojos azules lucían atemorizantes, arrugó la nota y la tiró al piso.

Heero salió a toda prisa, apretaba los puños fuertemente, no dijo nada pero su enojo era evidente, Duo dejó el ramo de flores y corrió atrás de él pero no lo quería escuchar , el piloto de la wing zero subió a su moto ignorando al trenzado, quién sólo puedo verlo marcharse conduciendo impetuosamente..

Heero...- digo seguido de un suspiro profundo...

Regresó a su departamento muy preocupado, tomó el ramo de rosas, ya no le importó quien lo había enviado, sólo pensó que era una lástima dejarlas afuera, no se molestó en ver la tarjeta tirada en el piso...

Mirando hacia el departamento de Duo estaba su "admirador secreto" sonrió plenamente viendo como el chico acomodaba las flores en un jarrón gracias a sus binoculares, había aceptado su regalo , eso aunado que vió como el intruso se había alejado de su trenzado lo hacía sentirse plenamente confiado, mandó un beso a su amado y se fue victorioso del lugar silbando una canción romántica

Heero corría a la máxima velocidad , conducía bruscamente, violentamente , daba razón a todo aquel que decía que los motociclistas eran unos salvajes, no entendía porque se sentía tan molesto, Duo y él sólo eran amigos, él lo había tratado horrible en la mañana, si su padre no hubiera ido a molestar a la escuela nada hubiera pasado , siempre él, EL! Porque sentía que cada vez que algo malo pasaba era culpa de él...cada kilometro que recorría lo ayudaba a relajarse...estaba confundido, él no era sentimental , no era emotivo, el era frío , seco , agrio, amargado, todo eso lo sabía y nunca le había afectado porque ahora pensar que por culpa de su carácter el trenzado lo rechazaría le dolía tanto, sabía que el chico tenía muchas miradas encima , sabía que podía superarlas, acaso lo que le dolió es esa sonrisa , esa bella sonrisa dedicada a alguien más, el remitente de esas flores,...bajo la velocidad sin darse cuenta llegó a su lugar favorito...Duo no era suyo, pero lo quería...era eso lo quería mucho, él que no dejaba que nadie se le acercará desde que era un pequeño niño estaba enamorado...se detuvo a la sombra de un enorme árbol junto al cuál fue a sentarse, se recargo en él y cerró sus ojos...

Duo Maxwell...te amo...-

Tomo su cabeza y recogió sus rodillas, recargo sus brazo en ellas y el otro lo apoyó el suelo sonrió burlescamente,

Heero Yuy, frío y calculador piloto de la Wing Zero, invencible corredor de carreras parece que hay alguien que te hace perder la cabeza, nunca creí que pudiera tener estas reacciones tan patéticas –

Duo estaba sentado en un sillón, ya se había quitado el uniforme, medio escuchaba la radio, tenía el teléfono en las manos, debatiéndose entre llamar al celular de Heero o dejar las cosas para mañana , finalmente marcó el número para encontrarse con que lo mandaban al buzón de voz...entonces recordó que el ojiazul había apagado el aparato seguro no la había prendido otra vez, sonó el timbre del mensaje, que mas daba

Heero..soy Duo..sólo quería decirte que , bueno siento no haber sido paciente para escucharte...me gustaría hablar contigo..porque tu ..para mí...Heero yo te...qui...-

Cortó la llamada..ahora se sentía muy tonto por lo casi acaba de decir...puso el teléfono en su lugar..entonces una noticia en la radio le llamó la atención...

En la avenida principal se a suscitado un accidente , el conductor de una moto derrapó su vehículo y se estrello contra el muro , fue llevado al hospital de urgencia...-

Su corazón se estremeció...cerró los ojos desechando la horrible idea que le venía a la mente , escucho la continuación de la nota...

Tienes datos sobre el motociclista Paty?-

es un hombre como de 30 años , se presume repartidor, no tenemos más información-

Dio un respiro de profundo alivio, camino muy firme hasta la cocina, ya se había hartado de esa situación, tomó una cajita metálica y sacó un sobre con dinero , lo contó, desajustaría un poco su presupuesto pero poco le importaba ,salió de su departamento y tomó taxi, iba a buscar a Heero hablaría con él y arreglarían las cosas, según le había informado en el condominio donde vivía el chico no había regresado en todo el día así que se dirigió con la única persona que podría tener una idea de donde se encontraba ...

Llegó a la pista Underground , de inmediato el vigilante lo reconoció y le atendió, pronto ya se encontraba hablando con el Sr. J´s en la entrada del lugar

Ya veo ..jeje ..Heero nunca se ha llevado bien con su padre pero me sorprende lo otro que me cuentas el rara vez es impulsivo...-

supongo que lo hice enojar...pero me preocupa como pueda estar..no sabe donde puedo encontrarlo?-

bueno hay un lugar que suele frecuentar cuando quiere estar lejos de casa..-

ah! Podría decirme como llegar?-

que te parece si mejor te llevo?-

Enserio! Se lo agradecería mucho!-

Sentado de copiloto en la camioneta del Sr. J´s los pensamientos de Duo volaban ...que le diría a Heero cuando lo viera...se podría mantener frío , paciente, si le gritará y lo ignoraba que haría...no tenía caso torturarse con eso cuando lo viera esperaba que las palabras fluyeran...

Heero se sentía tranquilo, era una cualidad que tenía ese lugar que le ofrecía una hermosa vista de la ciudad, en un antiguo camino poco conocido por la mayoría de las personas ya que era muy largo y rodeaba demasiado por eso era muy pacifico y le ayudaba a sacar sus problemas, su lugar especial, ya ahora lo único que le molestaba era el hecho de encontrar una forma de disculparse con Duo por haber actuado como lo hizo, iría verlo, analizó las cosas un poco ..sería mejor llamarlo antes para ver si lo recibiría, así prepararía algo por si le decía que no , saco su celular , y lo encendió, la pantalla del aparato lo recibió con el letrero que tenía un mensaje en el buzón de voz, iba a ignorarlo pensando que tal vez era su padre para fastidiarlo pero algo , un presentimiento lo hizo decidirse a escucharlo, la voz en el mensaje lo hizo esbozar una especie de sonrisa...

Heero..soy Duo..sólo quería decirte que , bueno siento no haber sido paciente para escucharte...me gustaría hablar contigo..porque tu ..para mí...Heero yo te...qui...-

Se quedo entre ilusionado y decepcionado, uno porque estaba seguro que Duo lo recibiría y otro por lo inconcluso del mensaje... le reclamó al celular sintiéndose algo tonto

porque no me das el mensaje completo! Yo te que!-

Yo te considero una persona muy importante y te quiero mucho...-

Heero volteó hacía donde venía la voz..allí estaba su lindo trenzado, con esa sonrisa tan tierna de siempre , mirándole de esa manera tan especial...pero de alguna manera se sintió abrumado de que estuviera allí ..como empezar a decir todo lo que esa tarde había pensado, miró hacia otro lado , parecía enojado, indiferente , esa fue la forma en que Duo lo apreció..

Heero...yo discúlpame si te molesto, pero estaba preocupado por ti...-Duo mantuvo su distancia

como llegaste aquí..-

ah..yo le pedí al Sr. J's que me trajera...-

ah..-

bueno este sabes Heero, en la mañana ...-

en la mañana te grite sin razón, discúlpame...

Duo fue interrumpido por Heero que le ofrecía su mano sin verlo para que sea acercara y se sentará junto a él...

que te parece si lo olvidamos...-

..no estas enojado...-

no...en cierta forma creo que yo empeore las cosas porque te dije cosas y ..bueno no conozco las razones de tu enojo con tu papá-

es complicado...nunca me he llevado bien con él... ni cuando era un niño...-

...je , yo suelo defender mucho a los padres, sobre el respeto y eso..es que , bueno...como sabes vivo solo ..porque mis papás ya no están conmigo.. por eso aunque la relación con su familia sea difícil yo los envidio ... se que no fui tan buen hijo como pude haber sido, ahora que no los tengo... realmente si pudiera, hubiera hecho muchas cosas diferentes...por eso a veces trató de intervenir porque no me gustaría que las personas importantes para mí sepan lo que se siente ..-

yo también perdí a mi madre... se extrañan no?-

si...pero las personas que me rodean , mis amigos, me han ayudado a no sentirme solo-

gracias por preocuparte por mi...-

Heero...cuando necesites hablar...sabes que estoy aquí para ti...-

Duo tomó la mano de Heero , este volteó y le sonrió tiernamente, el corazón de Duo brinco de felicidad...se recargo en el hombro del chico que recargo su cabeza junto a la suya..

Heero lo tenía claro , ya todas las palabras las tenía en su mente, y fluyeron dulce y tiernamente...

Sabes puedo ser frío y enojón , antipático y egocéntrico, calculador e inexpresivo ..aún así me gustaría pedirte una oportunidad para estar a tu lado , para ver tu sonrisa, sentir el calor de tu corazón, la mirada de tus bellos ojos, porque desde el primer momento que te vi, en esa calle regañándome por casi atropellarte... yo supe que eras muy especial...-

Duo tenía sus ojos abiertos , su boca un poco abierta , y su rostro totalmente rojo, la alegría llenaba todo su cuerpo no podía creer lo que escuchaba...

Duo..no me importa nada más que la belleza de tu alma...porque tu... me gustas mucho...-

Heero lo miraba pero sus ojos no eran los de siempre , se veían cálidos, amorosos...expectantes de una respuesta...

Heero..creo que hay mucho de los dos que no conocemos...y será hermoso descubrirnos juntos...tu también me gustas mucho...-

Los dos chicos se quedaron abrazados juntos en silencio pero unidos por sus corazones...

Una figura se alejaba del lugar y regresaba a su camioneta ..

je je creo que hoy hizo mucho bien Sr.Odin...-y manejo de camino a casa...

Duo estaba sentado entre la piernas de Heero que lo rodeaba con sus brazos y recargaba su cabeza en la de él

Ahora podré presumir que eres mío-

eh? Nombre si yo estoy muy feliz con mi soltería- replico juguetón el trenzado

entonces no te voy a soltar hasta que lo digas- Heero lo abrazó más fuerte

decir qué?-

que eres mi novio-

si no me lo has pedido?- Duo le sonreía

entonces..Duo quieres ser mi novio?-

sí...sí quiero ser tu novio...quiero ser tuyo y que tu seas mi Heero-

Duo puso tiernamente su mano en el rostro de Heero y lo acercó al suyo , los labios se unieron en un dulce beso...

Al separarse Heero le sonrío como nunca a nadie le había sonreído antes, se sentía más feliz que nunca dio gracias por el día que conoció a esa persona tan especial para él..a su Duo, ahora si, su novio Duo..


	6. un fin de semana juntoscuidando un bebe

ROAD

Capitulo 5 Un fin de semana juntos ..cuidando un bebe

La emoción inundaba el lugar, los gritos ensordecedores se escuchaban al tiempo del sonido de las máquinas en la pista, la adrenalina se sentía a flor de piel, no había duda, estaba corriendo el gran Wing Zero,

Todos los que le seguían estaban de acuerdo, estaba en su mejor momento, si de por sí siempre ganaba, en este momento prácticamente dejaba a sus contrincantes mordiendo el polvo, que podría provocar esta gran mejora?

Sería el chico que ahora fungía como su mecánico, en los ultimas apariciones que había hecho, ese muchacho alto, serio , con un flequillo que le cubría uno de sus ojos de bello color esmeralda lo acompañaba, habría mejorado el funcionamiento dela moto?

Llegaban a la ultima vuelta, Wing Zero iba al frente, de pronto casi llegando al final un vehículo parecía tratar de superarlo, entrando en la curva le cerro el paso logrando ventaja al tomarla por adentro haciendo que Zero perdiera centímetros de terreno, valiosos centímetros vitales en ese momento

Los gritos de apoyo se incrementaban, el legendario Wing Zero trataba de volver a tomar la delantera, pero su rival lograba cerrarle el paso, mientras peligrosamente se acercaba los demás...

Zero estaba sumamente concentrado, no permitiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie le venciera, no enfrente de los hermosos ojos violetas de la persona que tanto amaba..

Aceleró, el rival intento la misma táctica de bloquear el camino, tal y como Zero lo esperaba, entraban a la ultima curva girada a la izquierda, era muy cerrada, se inclino un poco para tratar de tomarla por adentro tratando de rebasar, el rival hizo lo mismo, cargo toda el peso de la moto cerrándole el paso, la rodilla de este iba casi rozando el suelo, parecía haber logrado que el Wing Zero quedará atrás de él, pero el rival se vio sorprendido por Zero quien justo en ese momento se ponía a la par por afuera, el rival se confundió y perdió el control de la moto por un momento, el rival logró recuperar el control y enderezar su maquina pero el Wing Zero ya había logrado salir primero de la curva, pero el otro chico no quería dejarse vencer acelero pero era demasiado tarde ahora Zero aceleraba hasta el fondo y...

¡LO HIZO , LO HIZO¡¡¡EL WING ZERO LO LOGRO OTRA VEZ! EL WING

ZERO ES EL GANADOR!-

ZERO ZERO ZERO!- los espectadores coreaban el nombre de su campeón

No cabía duda de quien era el mejor, si estaba en un magnifico momento, despuntaría más arriba? Era solo un lapso? Sus seguidores no podían más que especular, pero si le hubieran preguntado al corazón de Heero , este declararía que si había una razón que, lo hacía correr mejor que nunca, un motivo, una persona, ese alguien quien se convierte en nuestra motivación de hacer mejor las cosas .. no es esa la más bella de las razones?

El joven piloto regresaba a donde Trowa lo esperaba, vaya que Heero no se había equivocado era un gran mecánico, se habían entendido al 100 en lo referente a las motocicletas, una combinación perfecta, estaciono la moto junto a su compañero.

estuviste bien- hablo Trowa

Gracias, pero eso ya lo sabia, me divertí cuando el novato creyó que podía ganarme-

bien , pero yo le hablaba a la moto- le respondió algo burlón Trowa

mh-fue lo único que le contesto Heero con una especie de sonrisa en el rostro..

HEEEEEEROOOO!-

Ambos chicos voltearon al escuchar que alguien gritaba desde las gradas, agitando su brazo fuertemente para saludarlos, a su lado estaban otras dos personas que también saludaban, Heero corrió hacia ellos, la persona que tan alegre le saludaba también corrió hasta llegar a la parte más baja de las gradas, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y sin decirse nada se entendieron uno levanto sus brazos y el otro salto y se lanzó a ellos, se unieron en un fuerte abrazo, sin duda esa era la razón de Heero, su querido Duo, se soltaron y el trenzado le sonrió al piloto

Estuviste genial-

Entonces esta carrera te la dedico a ti-

Heero se inclinó hasta tocar los labios de Duo, se besaron por un tierno momento, sus ojos se encontraron, el piloto le sonrió a su niño, esa sonrisa que solo él le hacia mostrar, se tomaron de las manos

vamos por mi premio, y después te llevare a cenar-

esta bien, no vas a quitarle la moto a nadie verdad?-dijo Duo usando un tono de reproche

no, apostamos dinero, y con el te regalare lo que tu quieras y nos iremos a pasear el fin de semana- Heero acerco más su cuerpo al de Duo

coqueto , si me sigues consintiendo tanto me voy a chiflar –

eres mi tesoro, te mimaré mucho mucho mucho- y lo abrazo por un instante

Heero se sentía feliz , una felicidad muy distinta a la que sentía cada vez que ganaba una carrera, una que no había sentido en largo tiempo , Duo le hacia ser una persona muy distinta a la que regularmente era, solo era así con él y por él y aun así le gustaba , escucho muchas veces que las personas cambian por amor, hasta ahora lo creyó , y sentía que era para bien, para mejor, se sentía mas lleno que con ese carácter solitario y agrio, tal vez le molestaba un poco el hecho de ya no poder apostar motos tan fácil como antes, pero el amor de su niño era mil veces mejor que una máquina, esas dos semanas que llevaban juntos eran un sueño, estaba seguro de haber encontrado a la persona de su vida..

Duo estaba muy feliz de su relación con Heero, el chico era todo lo que podía desear, era cariñoso , amable, atento , responsable, muy entregado a todo lo que hacia, y lo cuidaba tanto que le hacia sentir muy especial ,como hace tanto tiempo no se sentía, Heero era tan lindo con él , tenía tantos pequeños detalles y a la vez tan significativos, su corazón parecía bailar de felicidad cada vez que estaba a su lado, se propuso ser mejor por su piloto, hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que el fuera feliz, se sentía tan dichoso y bendecido, después de su ultima relación creyó que no volvería a encontrar un amor verdadero , pero allí lo tenia, tan maravilloso, en esas dos semanas que llevaban juntos se había dado cuenta que, (aunque se sentía un poco malvado por pensar así de su ex) hasta ahora había conocido el amor real en Heero , la persona de su vida

Trowa miró al piloto salir corriendo y dejarlo allí como mensote con la moto se sintió algo molesto, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo distinto y feliz que lucía al lado de Duo, agradeció al cielo que eso dos se encontrarán , el sabia lo que era el amor, ese amor tan bello por esa persona que te parece única y tan especial, tal y como sentía por su ángel, que por cierto ya casi llegaba con él..

Quatre no era tan atrabancado como Duo , pero ganas no le faltaban de lanzarse sobre Trowa

Lo hicieron bien hoy- el rubio se acerco al mecánico y lo abrazó por la cintura

yo no hice nada- contesto el abrazo y lo beso

claro que si ,revisaste la maquina, eres muy hábil con las manos-

te consta eh?- sonrio coquetamente Trowa

pues de hecho, y en todo caso yo también soy bueno no?- Quatre devolvió la sonrisa

si-Respondió el moreno mientras acercaba su rostro al de su novio

Se besaron otra vez, para después voltear a ver a los otros dos chicos

Heero y Duo se ven lindos juntos, me recuerda cuando tu y yo empezamos a salir-dijo en un tono muy dulce Quatre

se quieren mucho , me hacen creer en el amor a primera vista-agregó Trowa

AH! Malo!- Replico molesto Quatre- quieres decir que no te guste desde la primera vez que me viste!-

mmhh dejame me acuerdo, no fuiste tu el que se hizo mi amigo para conocer a Duo?-dijo Trowa mirando hacia arriba y poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla como recordando

Bueno.. yo..te quiero mucho sabes- el rubio le miró con ojitos de cahorro-

yo también-Trowa le dio otro pequeño beso- sabes, si me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi...-

Trowa-

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio por un momento ambos sonrojados, su amor había crecido con los años que llevaban juntos..

Oye amor, no venía Hilde contigo?- pregunto Trowa

si ,pero dijo que ya había tenido suficiente de miel de ver a Heero y Duo y que no quería hacer mal tercio-

vaya desde cuando le importa... –

Trowa no seas grosero!- regaño Quatre a su novio-pero supongo que ser la única soltera del grupo le hace sentirse mal..-

no entiendo porque , cuando llega esa persona llega, no tiene caso sufrir por algo así-

tal vez, pero no tenemos mucho derecho a hablar ..por cierto que planes hay para esta noche..-Quatre le dirigió una mirada picara al mecánico

mm, cena y postre?- le contesto de igual forma Trowa

A lo lejos Hilde veía a sus amigos darse un apasionado beso..

uyy como comen pan enfrente del hambriento este par..en fin veré si por aquí de perdido me echo un taco de ojo-

Y la chica alegremente se fue a dar la vuelta por la pista, y vaya que si se alegro la pupila, había muchos chicos guapos, además pilotos que corrieron antes que Heero, que bien se veían en esos trajes.

Mientras recorría el lugar una conversación llamo su atención, no es que fuera metiche pero bueno ellos hablaban muy alto y fingiendo como que hacia otra cosa se dispuso a escuchar

Era él estoy seguro, belleza como la suya no es fácil de olvidar-

pero andaba muy acaramelado con el Zero, tu crees que anden?-

pues no se, pero una revolcada con esa lindura como que se antoja-

ja, si haces algo así, sabes bien que él te mataría –

bah, estúpido celoso y sin razón, el chiquillo ni quiere verlo , no se como el muy idiota no quita el dedo del renglón-

de cualquier forma supongo que le gustará saber de la nueva relación del niño-

bueno, si y se me ocurre una buena ocasión para que lo compruebe, si le gusta lo que ve, je, y aunque no le guste, nos pagara bien-

bien pues vamos...-

Hilde se quedó por un momento perpleja...hablaban de Heero y Duo, y lo que escucho no sonaba nada bien, a quién se refería, quien estaba investigando a su amigo, sin pensarlo salió corriendo hasta donde estaban los chicos , quienes para este momento ya estaban todos reunidos celebrando el triunfo de Heero, la muchacha se detuvo antes de llegar a ellos, se veían tan felices, lo pensó mejor, no tenía el corazón de destrozarles la felicidad, lo mejor seria no alarmarlos por el momento, observaría la situación y estaría al pendiente, muy pendiente, respiro profundo y puso su sonrisa de siempre , ahora si corrió hasta sus amigos , y se fueron a festejar ...

Como ya era costumbre Heero recogió a su querido Duo para ir a la escuela, la rutina escolar transcurrió normalmente hasta llegar a la ultima clase del día, orientación

La clase estaba muy interesada ya que apenas cuatro clases habían cambiado de maestra por una mujer joven y guapa, con idea frescas, el tipo de profesora que entiende a la juventud y con la que los chicos y chicas podrían sentir más confianza, no que , sin ofender , la antigua maestra que llevaba más de 40 de en servicio, bueno Duo analizaba todo eso , luego recordó a su maestra de 6 de primaria , era grande de edad, bueno aunque a esa edad todos te parecen grandes, en fin, a pesar de ser señora de edad era muy buena , tal vez la edad no importaba al fin y al cabo , pero el punto era que la nueva maestra les hacia sentirse cómodos en clase, sobre todo por que la maestra traía dinámicas de clase muy divertidas , y para esa clase les había prometido una sorpresa, estaban tratando un tema muy como se diría..choteado , la sexualidad, bueno el ya sabia algo , bueno mucho de eso , aun así le parecía muy interesante los datos que la maestra enseñaba, el punto era que la mente de Duo pensaba más rápido de lo que el chico procesaba las palabras y para cuando reaccionó ya todos estaban de pie saludando a la maestra, se levanto a la carrera par alcanzar a sus compañeros, la maestra les saludo amenamente , atrás de ella entro uno de los guardias de la escuela y dejo una gran caja, cuidadosamente en el escritorio.

Bueno muchachos , aquí traigo la sorpresa que les prometí, las clases pasadas estuvimos hablando sobre las buenas noches de sexo-más de un alumno se sonrojo – bueno ahora trabajaremos con lo más afortunado que puede suceder si se tiene una muy buen anoche de sexo sin las precauciones adecuadas y ..

Bla, bla bla bla bla bla , era lo único que escuchaba Heero de la boca de la maestra, de verás que esos asuntos se le hacían tan triviales, además todo lo que tenia que saber de sexo se lo habían enseñado desde pequeño , sus padres había sido muy abiertos en ese sentido, no le veía el caso pero bueno había sido entretenido ver las cara de sus compañeros por los comentarios directos la profesora, el ojiazul volvió a poner atención a la profesora cuando escucho silencio y vio a las chicas asentir a algo que la maestra había dicho..

Pues para que los chicos tomen conciencia y traten de pensar bien antes de deslindarse del asunto esta actividad que haremos presentara una dinámica diferente para que a mis queridos hombres no les venga a valer, estudiaremos varios tipos de familias o problemáticas que se pueden presentar ante la paternidad precoz, y no se preocupen ya hable con la mayoría de sus padres y estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarme en este proyecto- la maestra sonrió podría ser...malignamente? ( Nota de Duo: no será la autora quien sonríe así ?)

Los murmullos se dejaron escuchar en la clase, mientras la maestra sacaba de la caja lo que parecía ser un muñeca

Este proyecto ya les es conocido a muchos-les mostró la muñeca en forma bebe-la diferencia es que es lo más nuevo que hay ,no es como cuidar un huevo, este bebe tiene todas las características de uno de verdad -continuo la maestra

Quatre miro entretenido la muñeca, un bebe no era mucha novedad , sus hermanas mayores estaban casadas y ya tenia muchos sobrinos, pero sonrió al imaginar lo lindo que sería cuidar un bebe con Trowa.

Bien sobra decir que cuidaran un bebe, la información sobre el proyecto esta en las hojas que les entregaré en un momento , pero antes- ahora si el rostro de la maestra declaro que se iba a divertir con el asunto- les diré el reparto de bebes

El barullo se dejo escuchar ,las chicas emocionadas anhelando quedar con el muchacho que les gusta y lo chicos también, Heero miró a con ojos asesinos a una chica que declaro querer tocar con Duo mientras Relena le volteó a ver haciendo la misma declaración...esperaba que no se cumpliera el deseo de la chica o sería auto viudo...

Chicos! Serenos morenos- todos voltearon a ver a la maestra- puede que les toque representar diferentes papeles, una pareja que se caso por decisión propia y el bebe llego después de 1 año de matrimonio, una pareja que se le obligo a casarse por embarazo precoz, una chica que enviudo, un chico que enviudo, madres soltera, un joven al que la chica abandono con el bebe, las especificaciones vienen en las hojas , ahora si les diré que les toco, también les pido que se acomoden juntos y pasen por su hijo, hija que por cierto encenderé, así como por las hojas -

Duo volteó a mirar a su novio, suspiró bien sabia que sería imposible tocar juntos, la maestra no nombro " pareja de chicos cuidando un bebe"

James Armstrong con Myrna Star, pareja con embarazo precoz-

Trowa Barton...

Quatre miró a su novio ohh! porque lo tenía que compartir, hizo un puchero..

Trowa Barton con Relena Darlian pareja casada por decisión propia-

QUEE! CON ÉL NO! ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE!-grito la representante del grupo

La maestra le miró con reproche..

Señorita las parejas ya están asignadas y no pienso cambiar, si no quiere trabajar entonces puede repetir el curso-la maestra volvió a sonreír y continuo

míralo así , podrás representar a una pareja con problemas, quiero que al final venga una redacción de como los arreglaron, porque los tiene que arreglar entendido!- otra vez una mirada aterradora

cuida bien a tu hija Trowa querido- y le entregó la muñeca al chico que ya estaba allí y se fue a sentar junto a Relena, tranquilo como si nada...

Los bebes se fueron asignando a sus padres, ya no hubo ningún incidente, todos se reservaron sus comentarios al ver la postura firme de la maestra ante el proyecto

Duo Maxwell ...-

Heero tenía fuertemente apretado los puños, y movía su pierna ...

...padre viudo-

Suspiro aliviado, ahora solo faltaba ver que le tocaba a él... escucho nombrar a Hilde

Hilde Schebeker con Quatre Raberba Winner, pareja casada por embarazo precoz..-

La chica se levanto emocionada y tomo de la mano a su ahora "esposo" y corrió por su bebe, Trowa los miró un poco celoso de la suerte de su amiga

El último de la lista era Heero, ya nadie estaba libre así que asumió iría solo , se paró por su bebe cuando su maestra le nombro como padre abandonado por la chica ,que lindo pronostico pensó el chico...

Bien Heero – espero cuides bien a este...ay...- la maestra puso una mueca de sorpresa viendo dentro de la caja

pasa algo maestra?-

Heero.. creo que hubo un problema...me falto un bebe, pero..bueno para compensarte , te dejaré elegir a alguien que le haya tocado solo y ...-

Quiero trabajar con Duo- respondió Heero interrumpiendo a la maestra y haciendo a todo el grupo voltear y que su novio se sonrojara

Heero , este no se eso es poco , algo ..-dijo la maestra nerviosa

Maestra , si vamos contrastar las diversas vivencias que tendrá cada quien , no cree que sería interesante tener también la experiencia de dos chicos solos con un bebe , para 2 mujeres es más normal por el instinto maternal , pero considero trascendental además de algo muy educativo y que con gusto contaré a mis compañeros, el punto de vista que obtendremos Duo y yo si nos permite trabajar juntos-

A la maestra se le iluminaron los ojitos ante la propuesta de Heero ,lo encontró , como se diría ..inspirador..que argumento tan bello , tan lleno de fuerza

Heero! Ese es el entusiasmo que quiero para el proyecto, Chicos deben tomar el ejemplo de Heero , te encargo mucho que hagas una relatoría a conciencia-

Duo sonreía plenamente ante la astucia y suerte que podía tener Heero , bueno parece que siempre si trabajarían juntos..

bueno chicos y chicas , de aquí a la salida , vayan conociendo a sus hijos e hijas y nos vemos la próxima clase- y la maestra salió del aula

Las "parejas" y padres solteros empezaron a ver a sus hijos y leer las hojas un grito de una chica se dejó escuchar...

AHHH! TENEMOS QUE DORMIR EN LA MISMA CASA!-

Todos encontraron el párrafo en la hoja..

"Las parejas deben compartir la responsabilidad incluso en las noches, por esa razón deberán vivir en misma la casa durante el periodo del proyecto, según como decidan los padres, en la casa del chico o chica , siempre bajo supervisión."

Hilde abrazó emocionada a Quatre casi ahorcándolo

AHH! Quatre mi amor mi vida , te encantará mi casa, te haré de cenar una milanesa empanizada y verduras y de postre te haré un pastel y tu cuidarás al pequeño Brian-

Nuestra hijo se llama Brian? – preguntó el chico casi en un susurro con cara de panico al tiempo que miraba a su Trowa al lado de Relena y se sonrojo ..porque no le tocó la suerte de Duo, hizo una cara de resignación y se vio arrastrado por Hilde afuera del salón al tiempo que sonaba la campana y todos los demás chicos de la clase salían

Duo se sentó sobre el escritorio de Heero cargando el niño entre sus brazos, el ojiazul mientras miraba a su "bebe"

Como le ponemos a nuestro-observo el muñeco un momento -...niño?

no se tal vez...-

El sonido del celular de Heero los interrumpió, el chico miró que tenía un mensaje de texto de cierta persona que realmente no soportaba a veces se preguntaba porque cargaba el aparato pero recordó la razón, iba a borrar el mensaje pero los ojos lindos de Duo sobre él lo hicieron portarse lo mejor que pudo, leyó el mensaje y le pasó el teléfono a Duo mientras balbuceaba algo como "como lo hace"..

Mensaje:

Que tal Odin como

su abuelo? Heero

dale el cel a mi lindo

nuero! Duo hermoso

te espero en mi casa

con mucho gusto

: ) O. L.

Duo miró a Heero con cara desanimo , la ultima vez habían discutido por causa de su... suegro?..

tenemos que ir, -

Apenas iba a contestar Heero y el celular volvió a sonar..

Mensaje:

Si tienen que!

Dormirán juntos

Pero es bajo

supervisión adulta

recuerdan!

Atte

El abuelo Lowe

Heero miró al suelo totalmente rojo, Dios como podía ser su padre tan odioso!

Duo sólo sonrió mientras jugaba con el "bebe"

sabes creo que Odin suena bien- le dijo a su marido de mentiras

Ni loco entiendes!- gritó todavía apenado Heero , miró la cara de Duo y se arrepintió de su reacción tan agresiva, abrazó tiernamente a su niño

no es buen nombre...que tal si le ponemos como tu padre u otro nombre que a ti te guste, recuerda es tu hijo, yo soy el nuevo amor de tu vida- le dio un beso fugaz

ahh..bueno mi papá y mi abuelo...je se llamaban Maximillian Maxwell.. que originales no? mi mamá decidió que ya era un nombre aburrido y me puso Duo por que ya había un duo de Maximillian..- platicó apenado el chico

mm entonces seria Trío porque hubieras sido el tercero en llamarse así - analizo Heero

Mamá lo pensó pero dijo que sonaba feo , así que dijo que sería por un duo de Max y por que había nacido del amor de un duo tan fantástico como el de ella y papa..- Duo estaba sonrojado

je que linda era tu madre- Heero acarició la cabeza de su novio dulcemente- entonces nuestro hijo se llamará Max

y se quedaron abrazados

Por otro lado Trowa estaba con Relena..

ACH! Porque me toco contigo! Yo quería a Heero! Y luego todavía disque nos casamos por decisión ja! Tendría que estar drogada para querer algo contigo!- debatía la chica enojada más para ella que para Trowa

Te parece si se llama Celeste?- preguntó secamente Trowa

Eh!-volteó la chica sorprendida

Que si te parece que nuestra niña se llame Celeste, como el color de tus ojos-

Relena se sonrojó por las palabras del serio chico evito mirarlo siguió con su actitud chocante

ah! Esta bien.. oye nos quedaremos en tu casa! Yo no voy a andar manteniendo a ningún marido arrimado!-

no lo tenía en mente, me gusta ser responsable , el adulto con nosotros será mi hermana aunque casi nunca esta en casa , espero no haya problema- Dijo Trowa sin inflexión

me parece, oye tengo taller de cocina no me parece seguro para Celeste Barton – dijo Relena sin voltear a verlo

mh el taller de mécanica no es mejor pero supongo que puedo cuidarla, no se quien salga primero , pero te espero a la salida –

Trowa se fue con la bebe dejando a Relena embelesada , nunca pensó que ese pobretón supiera decir palabras tan lindas...

Casi llegando al estacionamiento estaban Heero y Duo, habían decidido volarse los talleres al fin al cabo era viernes, platicaban amenamente y muy divertidos planeando ese fin de semana juntos, el trenzado cargando a su "bebe"

no creo que sea muy difícil cuidar a este pequeño- y lo levanto cuidadosamente – además fue una gran ventaja que nos prestarán lo necesario..

lo mejor es que estaré contigo..- dijo Heero mirándolo dulcemente

Heero , eres un suertudo- terminó el trenzado

Llegaron hasta donde estaba la moto de Heero, el chico empezó a alistarse para irse..Duo miró a su "esposo" la moto y luego al bebe..una idea paso por su cabeza y la expuso

Heero..no podemos irnos en 01-

eh?- volteó a verlo intrigado-por que no? que tiene o que?-empezó a examinar su amada moto de inmediato

la moto nada! Pero no podemos llevar al bebe en un moto podría pasarle algo, sería peligroso-dijo el trenzado preocupado

Por favor! Es sólo un muñeco!- dijo con un tono burlón el dueño del vehículo

Heero! Esto se trata de tomar las cosas en serio , imagina que es nuestro hijo de verdad- reclamó Duo

pero no lo es! Vamos solo ponlo en la mochila ,no pasará nada- el fastidio por aquella conversación se notaba en el chico

Heero no puedo creer que seas tan insensible!-

Antes de que el aludido pudiera contestar empezó a sonar el celular seguido de el llanto de su "bebe", ambos chicos se vieron el uno al otro por un momento totalmente confundidos y sobresaltados..

Heero busco rápido el aparato para que dejará de sonar mientras Duo empezó a mecer al bebe, lo vio empezar a dar vueltas mientras creyó escucharlo decir "que hago que tiene", su lindo novio se veía muy mortificado ,antes de ir a ayudarlo con su "hijo " miró el mensaje de texto del celular...

Mensaje

Hola!

Listos?

O. L.

Heero miró a la entrada...oh no podía ser ...el llanto del pequeño se incremento, y la desesperación de su trenzado y justo entrando al estacionamiento estaba el estúpido de su padre!

Heerito vine para recogerlos! – dijo mientras venía sonriendo el hombre hacia ellos

que crees que haces aquí?- le gritó Heero mientras Duo ya veía pintar mal la situación y su "bebe" no se calmaba..

pues vine para conocer a mi nieto! Y ver a mi lindísimo nuero- dijo tranquilo Odin

El hombre se acerco a Duo y le rodeo por el cuello con el brazo atrayéndolo hacia sí mientras acariciaba al bebe que sorpresivamente se calmo..

Vaya parece que le agrado a mi nieto! Tal vez le gusto para papá!-

Heero miró a su padre con ojos asesinos mientras se llevaba a Duo hasta el auto...

Te esperamos en la casa Heerito!- le dijo su padre mientras hacia el ademán de adiós con la mano libre

Duo volteó a mirarlo confundido y con ojos casi de súplica, Heero entendió que no podía zafarse del abrazo de su padre, sin más remedio vio a la 01 , ya más tarde recogería su amada moto y se encaminó hacia el auto..

Heero miró hacia el cielo, pidiendo voluntad para una momentánea resignación a estar en casa de Odin.

Al ver a su padre pellizcar las mejillas de su Duo..suspiro profundamente..apenas empezaba el fin de semana...

Continua...

Hola!

Dejenme me presento soy Awa acá Aguamarina

Espero se hayan entretenido con los capitulos que subi de un jalón es todo lo que llevo y he aquí mi actualización

Gracias por seguir la historia espero les este gustando! Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me animan mucho a seguir adelante!

Bueno esta el primera parte del capitulo , tengo más pero como mis capitulos son promedio de 11 hojas de word y tenía tiempo sin actualizar pues puse la mitad...espero no me maten por ello..

Este capitulo iba ser de pura botana o sea para divertirse antes de entrar al asunto complicado que bueno no les adelanto pero je se torno interesante espero les agrade, je también creo que se noto mi preferencia por Duo y Heero je pobre Quatre Hilde esta bien loquita je ya verán sera entretenido y Trowa y Relena creo que admiro a Trowita mucho mucho., por cierto lo de "nuero"en vez de yerno es puesto adrede jeje el papá de Heero es original no?

Bueno gracias a Lady Une Barton, Karin nekoi ( donde andas hace mucho que no se de ti)Nadesiko, Oriko Asakura Tao lin HUSH, Yoh Pajitapura, Dark Cold Gaby y a Rocio- chan por sus comentarios la proxima vez contesto reviews uno por uno lo prometo!

Me despido nos vemos dentro de 


	7. parte 2 Experiencias de vida

Antes que nada una disculpa...esta es solo la mitad del capitulo pero ya me tarde mucho en actualizar y checando mis ocupaciones realmente si lo terminara no saldría este mes asi que decidi poner esto y hacer hasta lo imposible para tener lo siguiente en diez o quince dias

Muchas gracias por su comprensión!

Road

Capitulo 5 parte 2

Un fin de semana juntos cuidando un bebe

Experiencias de vida...

Las de aquella colonia lucían animosas, niños jugando, madres platicando en los jardines cuidándolos, el tráfico algo pesado en las avenidas, en fin, un sinnúmero de cosas que caracterizan un viernes inicio de fin de semana.

Trowa y Relena , juntos por azares del destino o más bien, por una tarea escolar legaron a casa del primero , no era lujosa pero lucia de manera acogedora.

El joven abrió con cortesía la puerta a su acompañante la chica se paso de largo ni siquiera agradeció, por dentro la residencia tampoco era la gran cosa pero lucia cómoda.

-Gustas tomar asiento?-dijo Trowa con ese tono serio característico suyo

-Pues ni modo que fuera a estar paradota todo el día!-replico groseramente Relena

Trowa se acomodo junto con su bebe , la cargaba con delicadeza, mientras tanto Relena fisgoneaba los detalles de la casita...era pues...bonita..si eso diría si le preguntaran, claro que "bonita" según lo "bonita" que podría estar tal "lugarcillo", bien decorada, con buen gusto, pero sin dejar de ser "lugarcillo".

Esas ideas pasaban por la cabeza de la chica, de pronto el llanto de la pequeña Celeste llenaba el lugar

Antes de que Relevan pudiera reaccionar , Trowa ya estaba "atendiendo" a la "bebe", con toda traquilidad saco un biberón de entre el material que les prestaron en la escuela para el proyecto , y se lo dio a la pequeña

Trowa lucia tan tranquilo, la expresión de calma , de melancolía , lo hacia lucir tan guapo, el hermosos color se sus ojos, los finos rasgos de su rostro , pero por supuesto que Relena nunca admitiría haber visto esas sencillas pero atrayentes características del joven, cualquier boba de la escuela tal vez pero ella no ..ella solo tenia ojos para Heero Yuy

-creo que se durmió..o al menos eso me parece-

-eh?-

Relena se paro sorprendida más por lo repentina intromisión a sus pensamientos que por lo que había dicho

Se acerco y vio a la bebe con los ojos cerrados

-podrías cuidarla un momento-

Trowa le extendió a "Celeste" y se dirigió a un closet, saco una cesta alargada, tomo unas toallas y una sabana y las acomodo de forma que sirviera de cunita para su "hija", Relena entendió la idea y coloco allí a la "bebe"

-Vaya ..al parecer eres menos inútil de lo que pensaba...-dijo la chica

Trowa se dirigió a ella sin voltear a verla...

-estas cómoda con esa ropa o te gustaría ir a tu casa por otra..-

-Que! me quieres correr de tu casa, No me quieres aqui!Mira que gansa no me faltan de irme de tu casa pero..-

-el cuarto de mi hermana es el primero a la izquierda subiendo la escalera, puedes escoger algo de allí , a ella no le molestara..-

Lo unico que Trowa obtuvo de Relena fue un silencio y después un portazo proveniente del segundo piso, el guapo joven se fue a la cocina a preparar la comida, llevo la cuna improvisada con él.

Relena abrió el closet con pena , después de todo tenía educación y aunque el "pobretón tonto" aquel le dio permiso , sabia que la privacidad de una chica era sagrada...

Miro la ropa rápidamente sin prestar atención a otra cosa, entre la indumentaria habia uniformes de policia...¿la hermana de Trowa era oficial, esa si era una sopresa...tomo un lindo vestido de corte imperio con drapeado en la parte del busto ( estilo campesino) y el vuelo circular.

Se cambio y se acerco al peinador para cepillarse el cabello, había una foto en el mueble que llamo su atención, una familia, una pareja y sus dos hijos, la mayor de los niños con cabello quebrado rojo oscuro y el pequeño con esos ojos verdes que bien conocía pero...la expresión...el brillo ...nunca imagino...más bien nunca hubiera imaginado que Trowa pudiera mirar con tanta alegría, tanta dulzura..con tanta felicidad...sin duda era eso..la felicidad, la alegría de sentirse amado y protegido...dejo el cepillo y se salió del cuarto...ella también sabia lo que era ese sentimiento...y lo que era perderlo...

Bajo a la cocina donde estaba el chico, vio como ya tenia listos los ingredientes para preparar una sopa de arroz roja y unas milanesas empanizadas, llego junto a él...

-Quítate! Yo lo haré, no me gusta cualquier comida, asi que me asegurare que sea a mi gusto, eso si ni creas que no harás nada! Prepara una ensalada eso no lo puedes echar a perder!-

Y hablando de echar a perder...

En la cabeza de Heero esa frase se repetía una y otra vez pero aumentada y de formas menos "suaves"...

Escuchaba a su padre hablar y hablar, eso si, no le prestaba nada de atención pero era molesto.

Su fin de semana perfecto con Duo se había ido por el caño y todo gracias a su queridísimo padre...

¡¿CUÁNDO FREGADOS SE HABIA INTERESADO EN SUS DEBERES? ¿¡CUANDO LE HABIA IMPORTADO UN BLEDO LO QUE EL HACIA?¡y AHORA SI!...DE REPENTE ESTABA ALLI! QUITÁNDOLE TOOOOOOODAAAAAA LA ATENCIÓN DE SU DUO!

Con el pequeño "Max" en brazos, Duo solo podía mirar a Heero...no quería ser grosero con el señor Odin pero su Heero...realmente necesitaba hablar con él...ver la expresión en su rostro cuando lo escuchaba...el interés , la sorpresa, la cara que ponía cuando no le entendía o la que ponía cuando le entendía de más...la cara que en ese momento era de enojo y desapruebo total...

En auto de Odin se detuvo al pasar el portón de una elegante casa, cochera amplia, jardines con flores de temporada, inmensos arbustos cuidados para mantener formas de distintas esculturas, bardas con enredaderas , y a lo más lejos unos juegos infantiles.

El chico de larga trenza admiro la belleza de la casa...una pesada mano sobre su hombro le hizo salir de su embelesamiento..

-Te gusta? Esta es..pues podría ser tu casa si tu quieres- dijo sonriendo coquetamente Odin

-Ah...yo-apenas puedo balbucear Duo con el rostro enrojecido

-Quieres dejar de hacer estupideces!-

Heero aventó la mano de su padre y abrazo protectoramente a Duo, mientras Odin abría la puerta...

-Bienvenido lindo Duo y Hee...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar Heero ya habia entrado rápidamente a la casa llevando a su novio de la mano.

El interior de la casa también era de muy buen gusto, muebles, decoración, la pintura, el piso...sin duda era de admirarse...aunque Duo no pudo apreciarla tan bien como hubiera deseado...la impaciencia de Heero por estar lejos de su padre era notoria, pronto ya habían subido las escaleras y entraban a una habitación. Odin sonrió al escuchar el portazo.

Heero de manera algo tosca empujo a Duo para que cayera acostado en la cama "king size" de su cuarto, el trenzado no terminaba de decidir si enojarse y golpear a su novio o tranquilizarse para cuando el susodicho ya estaba en "cuatro patas" mirándole fijamente...

Duo se sonrojo y abrazo fuertemente a "Max"

-Heero...por favor no enfrente de nuestro hijo-dijo en un tono muy tierno

El ojiazul no pudo contener la risa, se dejo caer al lado de Duo acomodándose de lado para verle a la cara, tomo un mechón que se habia escapado de la trenza del cabello sedoso y largo de su amado y empezó a juguetear con él...

-no te quiero compartir ..y menos con el estúpido de mi padre-

-Heero...-

Se miraban a los ojos llenos de dulzura ..sus rostro se acercaron y...

FLASH!

Un resplandor les hizo voltear

-Que bien salió! Mi pequeño Heero esta creciendo!-

Allí estaba Odin parado en el marco de la puerta viendo la imagen en su cámara digital

Heero se paró apresurado...

-¡que no conoces la privacidad!-

-claro que si mi querido hijo, solo que la aplico de manera irresponsable-contesto el mayor mientras sonreia ampliamente aún viendo la imagen -mm..creo que se vera muy bien como mi fondo de escritorio, si en la oficina a todos les encantará!-dijo Odin mientras salia del cuarto

-QUE! NO! DAME ESA CAMARA!-

Heero corrio detrás e su padre pero al llegar a la puerta no pudo verlo por ningún lado

-Ese idiota debió entrar a alguna habitación...-volteo a mirar a Duo quien se venía levantando de la cama aún con el "bebé" en brazos -...espérame aquí voy a buscarlo-

Duo no sabia como reaccionar...toda esa situación era...insoportable?..o simpática?..no podía responderse porque se sentía culpable ya que muy en el fondo le hacia gracia ver a Heero hacer berrinches..pocas veces se mostraba así ...

De pronto escucho un chistido y una mano se asomaba por la ventana..se acerco algo inseguro fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquel cuarto tenía un balcón , alli...

Heero revisaba la tercera habitación y nada de Odin, esa molestia si que era escurridizo como...

-AHHHHHHHHHH!-

El grito de Duo lo hizo volver rápidamente y lleno de preocupación a la habitación

-DUO!-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par...no era posible ...el cuadro frente a sus ojos...eso no..cualquier cosa menos eso...

-Sr. Odin...yo...no...-

-Vamos Duo hermoso en el fondo lo deseas...-

-Padre! Duo!-

Los dos aludidos voltearon a ver al recién llegado... el rostro sonrojado de su novio revelándole la verdad hizo que Heero se sintiera tan humillado...

-Maldición! Padre como te atreves!-

Odin miro descaradamente a su hijo...

-vamos Heero ..es algo totalmente natural...además mi gran corazón no podía permitir que mi hermoso nuero se quedará aquí solito ..me vi obligado a saltar de balcón a balcón solo para hacerla compañía y claro que el gustoso la acepto...-

Los puños de Heero se cerraban fuertemente llenos de los impulsos de ira que estaba reprimiendo en ese momento

-Heero...perdóname es que ...es que no pude evitarlo...-Duo desvió la mirada centrándola en "Max" que estaba en sus brazos...

-No te disculpes Duito encanto...quien podría resistirse a.. - El mayor tomo con delicadeza la cintura de Duo acercándolo más a él

-las fotos de Heero de bebé! Oh! Mira también esta en su traje de conejito!.Y aquí se tiro la avena encima! A esta es su foto en traje de Adán! Aunque estoy seguro que ese en actual ya lo conocerás! –lo dijo con tanta velocidad y el tono de su voz era de gran diversión...

-padre!-

Un más que apenado Heero se abalanzo hacia donde Duo y su padre para tratar de arrebatarles el álbum, pero si algo tenia el sr.Odin todavía era condición, logró esquivar a su hijo al tiempo que movía a Duo

-Duito como antes te decía te regalo este álbum! –

Con igual agilidad tomo a "Max" en sus brazos y dejó el álbum en su lugar

-Yo me hago cargo de mi nieto!-

Antes de terminar la frase Heero ya estaba por tomar el álbum

-Duo! Damélo! –

-vamos Heero dejame quedármelo! Eres tan lindo de bebé!-

-No seas caprichoso damelo!-

Duo aprovechaba ser más pequeño que Heero para ocultar el álbum entre sus brazos...bien sabia que su novio no haría nada brusco para tratar de quitárselo ...

De pronto ya se había convertido en un juego..los chicos corrían por toda la habitación, con una sonrisa en sus labios...Odin los observaba desde el marco de la puerta también con una sonrisa sincera en un aire de melancolía..hacia tanto que no escuchaba risas en esa casa..hacia tanto que no veía a su hijo sonreir ...una sonrisa llena de verdadera felicidad...

Cuando Heero logro alcanzar a Duo y se arrojo con el a la cama, supo que era momento de retirarse, le sonrió al pequeño Max...

-démosles un poco de privacidad...-

Heero estaba otra vez sobre Duo en cuatro mirándole...

-Ya te atrape! Ahora se buen chico y devuélvemelo!-

-no quiero ...jejejje..anda Heero déjame que me lo quede! no seas malito!-

-Y tu que me das a cambio-

-pues...-

Antes de terminar la respuesta los labios de los chicos ya estaban entregados a los del otro...

-Heero..aquí me da pena.-

-por mi padre..que se aguante – otro beso fugaz...- y esta vez ya no hay bebé que te salve...-

-Bebé?-

Los dos se miraron cayendo en cuenta que algo les faltaba y de pronto una voz no tan lejana

-Jajajajajaa! Te gustan lo extremo! Jajaja te pareces a Heero! Allá vas Odin II!

-ÉL BEBÉ!-gritaron a unísono los chicos saliendo de la habitación hacia donde provenía la voz... aventaron el álbum hacia la cama

El sonido de risas provenientes de "Max Odin II" subía y bajaba igual que él...Odin lo arrojaba hacia arriba y lo cachaba una y otra vez mientras descendía las escaleras

-Padre!-

-Sr. Odin!-

La pareja preocupada corrió detrás de él...

Lo demás fueron como instantes ..igual que las fotos ..escenas que solo si te son valiosas puedes guardar...

Heero regañando a Odin por irresponsable

Este recordándoles quienes fueron los que olvidaron al bebe por estar "jugando"

Su hijo recriminándole el quien fue culpable del juego

La risa de Duo e inesperadamente la de Max ante la escena

Heero sonrojado pero dejando ver que se sentía feliz y Odin sonriendo

Un bello cuadro "familiar"

Tan bello como uno que el álbum protegía entre los numerosos tesoros...pero que nunca se podría volver a repetir...porque a veces esas bellas escenas quedan olvidadas ..guardadas y perdidas o peor ..vistas como mentiras dolorosas... sin creer lo que allí se plasmo ocultamos lo que alguna vez fue...y sin embargo no podemos evitar querer tener más...

Duo sonreía, Heero sentía el calor en su corazón, Odin se llenaba de tranquilidad...deseando que incluso aunque fuera algo irrepetible esos momentos los hicieran volver a sonreir..después de todo eso deberían ser los recuerdos...cosas que buenas o malas nos hagan ser fuertes para sonreir y decir al final valio la pena...

Lejos de alli en una acogedora casa , esa forma de ver la vida era la filosofía de cada día...

Quatre se encontraba sentado a la mitad de la pequeña sala, tenía a su hijo "Brian" en brazos, su rostro reflejaba su pena a más no poder en medio de aquella bochornosa situación que nada en el mundo le pudiera preparar a afrontar

A su lado se encontraban los varones de la familia de Hilde, el abuelo , el padre y los hermanos de la chica todos observándole fijamente...

-asi que eres "la pareja " de Hilde por el fin de semana?- exclamo el mayor de todos

-si señor...-se sentia demasiado inseguro

-según esto, son una pareja con un hijo por relaciones precozes..-continuo el padre de la chica terminando de leer la hoja que habia mandado la maestra

-...si...-

El silencio reino la sala...

...por escasos dos segundos...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Las estruendosas risas hicieron saltar a Quatre de su asiento, los hermanos de la muchacha casi lloraban de la risa, uno de ellos se acerco a él y le rodeo por los hombros con su brazo..

-nombre cuñado! Te embaucaron! Jajaja...-

-eh?- respondio nervioso el rubio sin entender nada

Un segundo hermano se acerco

-pobre te compadezco!-dijo el chavo antes de atacarse de risa otra vez

El tercero le hablo a sus hermanos

-oigan es un tema delicado...yo creo que algo así...y con nuestra hermanita implicada...tuvo que haber sido violación-

Los hermanos se vieron de manera seria luego voltearon a ver a Quatre que para ese momento los miraba aterrorizados, estaban insinuando que tenia cara de pervertido...el mayor de los jóvenes le miraba de manera más inquisidora...

-tienes razón...violación...-

Quatre se sintio como sudando la gota fría...

-PERO DE HILDE A ESTE POBRE INOCENTE!-

Los tres chicos estaban deshaciéndose de la risa, Quatre se sentía peor...o sea que no tenía cara de violador..sino de ovejita ...

-oh! Es tan lindo escuchar decir a tus hermanos mayores...-

La voz de Hilde atrás lo hizo voltearse lentamente...él conocía ese tono de voz.. ese que sólo Duo y sus bromitas le hacían sacar...

-vengan acá! Cómo se atreven a avergonzarme así! –

Una caricatura...en medio se eso se sentía Quatre...porque la escenita que se estaba montando caía en lo absurdo

Los chicos huían de una Hilde tratando de darles con la escoba...

-..Trowa...- dijo casi en susurro en un tono suplicante

-Trova?...- se escucho una tierna vocecita repitiendo

Una pequeña niña no mayor de tres años lo miraba anonadada

-Eres guapo!-le regalo una linda sonrisa y corrió hacia el padre de Hilde...- Buelito! Me peinas?-

El señor Schbecker alargo sus brazos para cargar a la niña y sentarla en sus piernas, las grandes y varoniles manos del hombre con delicadeza empezaron a cepillar el cabello de la niña ...

-Entonces Quatre, te gusta la trova, en mis tiempos yo tocaba la guitarra, -

-eh?..la verdad sólo un poco – respondió apenado "aunque Trowa es otro asunto " agrego para el mismo

De repente los hermanos de Hilde volvieron y se dejaron caer en el suelo...la chica se sentó a su lado..

-Papá! Regañe a sus hijos groseros! Me dijeron violadora!-

El abuelo se ataco de la risa

-así fue cómo me conquisto tu abuela!-

-Abuelo!-

-y tu madre...-

-Papá!-

Unos sonidos cómo de aclarándose la garganta se dejaron oir ...La abuela y la madre de Hilde estaban paradas al lado de sus respectivos maridos...

-enserio así te conquiste cariño?-dijo en un tono muy meloso la señora Schbecker pero su mirada decía otra cosa

-que decía apá?-dijo uno de los chicos

Toda la sala se lleno de risas, Quatre no pudo evitar reir un poco discretamente

-De que se ríen?- dijo una dulce voz femenina

En ese momento entro a la casa la hermana más grande de Hilde

-Mami!-corrió la niña a saludar a la recién llegada

-July...que bonitos chonguitos, quien te peino?-la joven acariciaba a su pequeña

-Buelito!-

-Ah y te portaste bien?-

-Si! -

La señora Schbecker camino hacia su hija y le beso en la mejilla

-que bueno que llegaste, te estábamos esperando para comer, todos lávense y vayan al comedor!-

Los hermanos fueron los primeros en correr, de pasada saludando a su hermana, Hilde le pidió a Quatre que los acompañara, también saludo a su hermana que miró extrañada al joven y al "bebe"

-Gretel, él es Quatre, es un compañero de clases , estamos en un proyecto de orientación, ya sabes el de cuidar a un "bebe", el nuestro se llama Brian!-

-ah! Mucho gusto Quatre, je espero les vaya bien, - miro al bebe y sonrió- que modernidad! Yo tuve que cuidar a 2 huevos-

-que terminaron siendo el desayuno del abuelo!- agregó Hilde con una sonrisa

-oh! No te burles-

-Mami? A mis hermanitos se los comió el abuelito?

Los cuatro se encaminaron al comedor ...

Mientras Quatre miraba a la sonrojada Gretel explicándole a su hija , pensaba muchas cosas...

En la hora de la comida todos los Scheibecker , convivían y aunque se llevaban de manera algo extraña , podía apreciarse el gran amor que los unía

El rubio de ojos de mar tenía una sonrisa y parecía estar presente en esa mesa pero en realidad estaba lejano, sintiéndose ajeno a ese ambiente , tan fuera de lugar, añorante...

En su casa había una mesa enorme , en la que regularmente solo comían dos, callados , o bien hablando de negocios...un como te fue? Contestado por un seco y cortante bien era la conversación más personal , tenía 29 hermanas y la mitad de ellas no soportaban ver a las otras...una madre? La nana era la persona más cercana a esa figura cálida...

La tristeza y melancolía le invadió..un intento de sonrisa...

-Quatre? Te gusto la comida?-

La voz de Hilde lo saco de sus pensamientos

-si, esta deliciosa!-

Su amiga le sonrió y le dijo en la bajito

-están locos , pero todos son buenos!-

Quatre devolvió la sonrisa con alegría y sinceridad

El chico se quedo reflexionó un poco más, ...tal vez los Winner no eran una familia tan unida , pero cuántas veces no le habían demostrado sus hermanas que cuando se trataba de él , podía dejar a un lado sus diferencias, cuántas veces su padre le había demostrado su cariño, tal vez ellos tenían diferencias , pero su padre era un buen hombre...nunca sería el padre del año ... pero por él , por su madre .. habia cambiado...y seguía tratando...

-"eso es lo que importa verdad Trowa?" -

En el apartamento de Duo una persona llamaba con insistencia a la puerta sin obtener respuesta, pero el bien sabía que el chico era un dormilón de primera y caía como una roca

Insistía aún cuando la señora Noventa fue a su encuentro

-Oh! Que sorpresa verlo!-

-Señora , como ha estado?-

-bien , gracias, buscaba a Duo, verá me temo que no esta, fue a dormir a casa de un amigo va volver hasta el lunes-

-vaya, que precaria situación –

-si es urgente le puedo dar los datos de donde esta-

-le agradecería mucho por eso-

La señora Noventa entró a su casa seguida por aquel hombre, lo hizo sentarse en la sala, justo en ese momento regreso a casa Sylvia la nieta de Noventa, una linda jovencita de 15 años , rubia y de ojos claros

-Ah! Doctor Gerald! Buenas tardes!-

La muchacha saludo con confianza al señor, cualquiera persona que no le conociera pudiera verse impresionada y no tener esa sensación debido a aquella apariencia tan extravagante del hombre, de cabello completamente gris y una larga nariz de gancho una cicatriz en su rostro, más parecía un malhechor que un prestigiado doctor

- Buenas tardes jovencita, pero llámame solo G, sabes que no me agrada mi nombre-

-si, pero no me diga jovencita , dígame Sylvia-

-Será un acuerdo-

-Hecho, por cierto es bueno verlo hace mucho que no venía-

El hombre sonrió , la señora Noventa regreso en ese momento..extendiéndole una agenda , el hombre leyó los datos ...

- esta con el joven Heero Yuy , es un chico muy amable que siempre lo recoge en las mañanas y lo trae en las tardes-

-Heero Yuy?-

-si! – dijo emocionada Sylvia- es un joven alto moreno muy guapo, con unos ojazos azules! Santo cielo! Duo es un suertudo por tener un novio asi!-

-NOVIO!-

-Uppps-

El tono de la voz del Dr. G hizo que Sylvia se sintiera muy mal , había metido la pata...algo que la señora Noventa tampoco pudo dejar pasar...

-en un joven excepcional , se lo aseguro-

El hombre se quedo callado , las mujeres prefirieron hacer lo mismo, de pronto el hombre se puso de pie...

-con su permiso damas, pero tengo asuntos pendientes-

Sin esperar respuesta, el hombre salió del recinto, abordo su coche y se marcho de allí

Sylvia miraba desde la puerta , en su fallido intento de alcanzar al doctor...

-la regué...verdad abuelita-dijo en un tono muy triste

-esperemos que no ...-

Awa las saluda muy apenada...

Disculpen la largaaaaa tardanza...pero ni al caso explicar espero me disculpen UU pero estoy segura comprenderan que a veces la visa simplemente no nos acomoda las cosas como quiesieramos sin embargo espero me den laoportunidad de seguir con ustedes escribiendo esta historia que les aseguro terminare no importa que ...

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios a las personas que me pidieron continuar la historia por ustedes decidi publicar aunque sea la mitad! muchas muchas gracias fueron un gran apoyo les dedico este capitulo!

Saludos a mis hermanas Cris , Ruby , Zafiro ,a Eri , a mi lindisima peke Karin , a mi manita Carmin ,a Lady y a Terry aunque no me lea XD este capitulo tambien va por ustedes!

Todos sus comentarios los recibo vemos!

Awa


End file.
